<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Café by The_Sassiest_Trixster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346130">Angel Café</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster'>The_Sassiest_Trixster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF NCT, Blood and Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia NCT, Past Abuse, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morning Taeyong” Doyoung greeted.  Taeyong looked up from wiping down his station and smiled.<br/>“Good morning Doyoung.  Ready to start your shift?” he asked.  Doyoung smiled.<br/>“You helping me this morning?” he replied.  Taeyong rolled his eyes.<br/>“I always help you” he countered.  Doyoung laughed and went to go put his stuff in the breakroom as well as put on his apron before he walked back out to stand beside Taeyong.  Just then, a customer walked through the door, making Doyoung and Taeyong turn towards them.<br/>“Welcome to Angel Café!” they called out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Angel Café!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful morning in Seoul as Lee Taeyong walked towards a rather modern looking café, a small smile on his face as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.  Once he was inside, he quickly walked over to the break room and placed his messenger bag on a hook before taking his apron and slipping it on himself, tying the strings securely.  After he put on his apron, he grabbed a broom and began sweeping the café, making sure that everything was clean and tidy before he grabbed a rag and wiped down every table as well as the counter, since even though he cleaned last night, he ran a business that served food and drinks, so they had to make sure that their café was up to a certain health standard.  Once everything was cleaned, Taeyong began working on filling up the coffee grinder with coffee beans, since their most popular drink to date seemed to be Iced Americanos.  He also prepped the lemon slices that were to go in the different lemonades, as well as prepping the green grape and grapefruit syrup that was used in their green grape-ade and their grapefruit-ade.  As soon as he finished the prep work, one of his employees, a good friend of his by the name of Kim Doyoung walked into the café.</p><p>         “Morning Taeyong” Doyoung greeted.  Taeyong looked up from wiping down his station and smiled.</p><p>         “Good morning Doyoung.  Ready to start your shift?” he asked.  Doyoung smiled.</p><p>         “You helping me this morning?” he replied.  Taeyong rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “I always help you” he countered.  Doyoung laughed and went to go put his stuff in the breakroom as well as put on his apron before he walked back out to stand beside Taeyong.  Just then, a customer walked through the door, making Doyoung and Taeyong turn towards them.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” they called out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>After the first customer, things started to pick up and soon there was a long line of customers standing at the till, waiting for their orders.</p><p>         “One Iced Americano and one grapefruit tart!” Taeyong called out from the pickup counter while Doyoung manned the cash register.  As one customer came to pick up their order, another customer got in line.  Taeyong glanced over at Doyoung and noticed the strained smile on his face, making him frown.</p><p>         <em>‘</em><em>I’m glad I decided to step in and help today…poor Doyoung’s swamped’ </em>he thought to himself before he went back to working on the different orders that they were receiving. </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>A little while later, as Doyoung was making a black sugar milk tea with boba, Taeyong was working on making another tart, just as a young man around college age walked into the shop.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” Taeyong called out at the sound of the jingling bell that hung above the door.</p><p>         “Taeyong hyung!” a tall young man with light skin, pink hair, and brown eyes greeted.  Taeyong looked at the young man and smiled.</p><p>         “Hi Jaemin.  Here for your usual?” he asked.  Na Jaemin, the young man with the pink hair, laughed.</p><p>         “Yeah, thanks hyung” he thanked.  Taeyong smiled and nodded.</p><p>         “Of course.  Just give me one second” he stated as he placed the finishing touches on the tart, sprinkling powdered sugar over the top, and placed the tart in the refrigerated display.  Once the tart was put away, he walked over to the coffee grinder, measuring out the correct amount of coffee grounds before he placed it into the espresso machine.  He calmly waited for the espresso to brew and while it was brewing, Taeyong grabbed a tall glass and filled it with ice and water.  After the espresso had brewed, Taeyong carefully picked up the measuring cup that the espresso had been brewed into and poured the contents of the cup into the tall glass.  He then took a straw and stirred the contents before he placed it on the counter.</p><p>         “One Iced Americano” he called out.  Jaemin smiled and walked over to the counter, grabbing the Americano.</p><p>         “Thanks hyung” he thanked, leaving enough money on the counter that counted for both his payment and tip.  Taeyong smiled and rolled his eyes, taking the money as he watched Jaemin walk over to a corner table and sip his Americano.  He shook his head and headed to the register when he heard the bell jingle.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” he called out, looking up to see who the new customer was when he stopped, eyes widening.  The man who just entered his café was handsome, gorgeous even, with light skin, ink black hair, and brown eyes.  He gave off a bit of a dangerous vibe, what with him wearing black ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, black combat boots, and a leather jacket. </p><p>         <em>‘</em><em>He most certainly stands out’ </em>Taeyong thought to himself as he continued to watch the stranger look around the quaint café before finally making eye contact with Taeyong.  Taeyong blinked while the stranger’s lips turned up in a small smile, and Taeyong swore he saw a flash of fang.</p><p>         <em>‘</em><em>Demon!’ </em>he exclaimed in his head as the stranger walked towards the counter and smiled, this time fully revealing his fangs.</p><p>         “Quaint little café you got here” he stated.  Taeyong gulped, not sure how to answer, before he shook his head, remembering his manners.</p><p>         “Thank you.  I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before; are you new?” he asked.  The stranger in black chuckled.</p><p>         “You could say that, yes” he replied.  Taeyong smiled slightly, just as there was a crash from a nearby table, making him and the stranger look over to see a young mother looking at her crying baby, who was covered in spilt milk, with wide, almost horrified eyes.  There was shattered glass and porcelain on the floor, the remnants of a tart scattered all over.</p><p>         “Oh dear” Taeyong murmured before he grabbed a rag and looked at the stranger.</p><p>         “Excuse me” he bid, quickly walking around the counter and over to the table with the young mother, who was fussing over her crying baby.  The minute Taeyong walked over to her, she looked up at him with teary eyes.</p><p>         “I’m so sorry!  I’ll pay for the damages” she exclaimed.  Taeyong smiled kindly and waved his hand.</p><p>         “Don’t worry about it, it’s alright.  Is your child okay?” he asked, looking at the crying baby.  The mother nodded as she sniffled.</p><p>         “He’s alright, thank you” she thanked.  Taeyong smiled gently as he motioned to the baby.</p><p>         “Do you mind if I gently wipe him off?” he asked.  The young mother looked at him before she shook her head.</p><p>         “Oh, no, I don’t.  Thank you” she thanked again.  Taeyong smiled before he looked at the baby, who was still crying, and reached out with his wet rag, gently wiping the milk that had spilled over his neck, arms, and legs.</p><p>         “There you go; don’t want you to be all sticky now” he cooed softly, causing the baby to look over at him with wide blue eyes, immediately halting in his crying.  Taeyong flashed him a gentle smile, reaching out to gently stroke his cheek, before he looked over at the mother, who was looking at him in shock.</p><p>         “You’re so good with children” she breathed.  Taeyong laughed, a gentle and soft sound. </p><p>         “Thank you.  It’s a gift” he replied before he cleared his throat.</p><p>         “If you would like to change your son’s clothes, we have a bathroom with a changing station.  It’s right over there” he stated, pointing to the bathroom that was behind the woman.  The young mother’s eyes widened before she flashed him a relieved smile and quickly picked up her baby bag before picking up her son.</p><p>         “Thank you” she breathed, quickly heading to the bathroom, opening the door before stepping inside and closing it behind her, locking it so that she could have some privacy.  Once she was gone, Taeyong quickly began to clean the highchair and table, wiping up the spilt milk.  After he wiped up the spilt milk, he walked back to the counter and placed down the soaked rag before he walked back to the table and knelt down, beginning to pick up the shattered pieces of plate and glass.  As he was picking them up, he let out a hiss and looked down to see that he had sliced his palm on a piece of glass.</p><p>         “Fuck” he hissed.  Almost as if by magic, the man in all black appeared at his side and knelt beside him.</p><p>         “What happened?” he asked, concern on his face.  Taeyong looked over at him in shock before he showed the man his hand.</p><p>         “Oh, I just cut myself.  It’s nothing too serious” he replied.  The man hummed before he reached out and gently took Taeyong’s hand in his, swiping a thumb over the cut.  Taeyong opened his mouth to protest when he saw that the cut had disappeared, as if he had never been cut in the first place.  He blinked in shock before he looked at the man, noticing his eyes were softly glowing red.</p><p>         <em>‘</em><em>I was right, he is a demon’ </em>Taeyong thought to himself before he shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand.  He took his hand back from the stranger and continued to pick up all the large shards of the plate and glass and once all of those were picked up, he walked over to the trashcan and tossed them in before walking over and grabbing the broom and dustpan that they kept handy.  He then swept up the rest of the mess and tossed it, just as the young mother and her newly cleaned son came out of the bathroom.  She quickly made a beeline for Taeyong, smiling brightly.</p><p>         “Thank you so much.  I’m so sorry for the inconvenience” she apologized.  Taeyong smiled and waved his hand. </p><p>         “It’s alright, ma’am.  Don’t worry about it” he assured.  The woman shook her head. </p><p>         “No, I have to pay for my mess” she argued as she quickly shifted her son into her other arm and reached into her purse, pulling out her wallet.  She then took out about sixty-thousand won and handed it to Taeyong.</p><p>         “Ma’am, it was just a small desert plate and a glass, really you don’t have to pay for it—” Taeyong argued, trying to hand the money back to the woman, but the woman was stubborn and shook her head.</p><p>         “Please.  Take it” she insisted before quickly turning away and heading out the door before Taeyong could even argue with her again.</p><p>         “Aiyah…” Taeyong murmured before he sighed and walked around the counter and over to the cash register, placing the money inside.  Once that whole fiasco was over, he looked over at the stranger in all black.</p><p>         “Sorry about that” he apologized.  The stranger in black smiled and shook his head as he walked back over to the counter.</p><p>         “Don’t apologize.  Accidents happen” he soothed.  Taeyong smiled and dipped his head.</p><p>         “Thanks for being understanding.  Most of our patrons are, but not all of them.  Now, can I get you something to drink?  Coffee, a green grape-ade, strawberry latte, a tart slice?” he asked.  The stranger in black smiled.</p><p>         “You know what, sure.  I’ll take a strawberry latte to go” he replied.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “That’ll be 4,000 won” he stated.  The stranger nodded and pulled out the cash, handing it to Taeyong, who took it and placed it in the register before handing him the receipt.</p><p>         “It’ll just be a moment” he assured before he turned and grabbed a plastic cup, pouring ice up to the brim.  He then poured milk inside, filling it up almost to the brim, leaving just enough room for him to scoop the freshly-made strawberry syrup into it.  He then secured a clear dome lid on the cup, placing a straw inside. </p><p>         “One strawberry latte to go!” he called out.  The stranger in black walked over to the counter and smiled as he took the drink, stirring the contents before taking a sip.</p><p>         “Well, what do you think?” Taeyong asked.  The stranger in black smiled.</p><p>         “It’s good.  Sweet” he replied.  Taeyong grinned.</p><p>         “I’m glad you like it” he stated before he held out a hand.</p><p>         “Lee Taeyong.  I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier” he apologized.  The stranger in black smiled and reached out, shaking Taeyong’s hand.</p><p>         “Jung Jaehyun” he replied.  Taeyong grinned.</p><p>         “Nice to meet you, Jaehyun” he stated.  The stranger in black, Jaehyun, smiled, revealing his fangs. </p><p>         “Nice to meet you too” he replied before he turned and headed towards the café door.</p><p>         “See you around, Angel!” he called out, waving goodbye before he stepped out the door, drinking his strawberry latte.  Taeyong blushed, just as a throat cleared from behind him, causing him to turn to see Doyoung raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>         “What?” he asked.  Doyoung huffed.</p><p>         “I seriously hope you’re not falling for the demon” he grumbled.  Taeyong’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “We literally just met!” he exclaimed.  Doyoung hummed.</p><p>         “Yes, but I know you, Taeyong.  You fall hard and fast and I just…I can’t watch you get your heart broken again” he murmured, his face softening.  Taeyong smiled softly and shook his head.</p><p>         “Don’t worry, Doyoung, I’m not going to fall for him” he assured.  Doyoung gave him a look before he hummed and went back to work, filling a large pot with water so that he could start boiling more pearls, since they ran out rather fast.</p><p>         <em>‘</em><em>Famous last words’ </em>he thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mark Lee & Black Sugar Bubble Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours later, Taeyong was still working, since he was the owner of café.  Doyoung, however, went home, since his shift was over, and was replaced by a tall young man with light skin, wavy brown hair, and brown eyes by the name of Lee Donghyuck. </p><p>         “Hyung, have you taken a break yet?” Donghyuck asked, looking over at Taeyong, who was fixing a glass of orange juice.  Taeyong looked over at him and shook his head.</p><p>         “No, but I’m okay Haechan.  Thanks for being concerned” he replied.  Donghyuck frowned.</p><p>         “Hyung…you’ve been working since like…six this morning.  It’s like two now and you <em>haven’t.  stopped.  working</em>” he stated, enunciating the last three words to try and get through to Taeyong that he needed to freaking take a break.  Taeyong waved his hand.</p><p>         “Haechan, I’m fine” he assured, just as the bell above the door rang.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” Taeyong and Donghyuck called out at the same time, both men turning to see a tall young man with light skin, black hair with blonde highlights, and brown eyes dressed just like Jaehyun step into the café and look around.</p><p>         “Hyung, since when were there demon’s in this part of town?” Donghyuck whispered, looking over at Taeyong.  Taeyong shrugged before he motioned to the register.</p><p>         “Can you take his order?  I still have to finish this one” he stated, holding up a receipt.  Donghyuck nodded and walked over to the register, waiting patiently for the new stranger in black to walk over to him.</p><p>         “Hi, welcome to Angel Café.  What can I get for you today?” he asked once the stranger was before him.  The stranger blinked before he smiled almost sheepishly. </p><p>         “Um…I’m new here and I don’t really know what’s good” he replied.  Donghyuck smiled, stunning the stranger with how pretty he looked.</p><p>         “Want me to recommend you something?” he offered.  The stranger nodded.</p><p>         “Please” he replied.  Donghyuck smiled and punched in an order before looking back at the stranger.</p><p>         “Alright, that’ll be 4,000 won” he declared.  The stranger frowned.</p><p>         “Aren’t you going to tell me what you recommended me?” he asked.  Donghyuck smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “It’s a surprise.  But trust me, you’ll like it” he assured.  The stranger frowned but handed Donghyuck the money anyways.  Donghyuck took the money and gave him the receipt before he went to work on the mysterious drink.  He first took a squeeze bottle full of black sugar syrup and squirted it around the inside of the cup a couple of time until he thought that there was enough syrup.  He then put the bottle down before placing a small scoop of boba into the cup; finishing off the drink by pouring some ice and cold black sugar milk tea over it.  He then placed a lid onto the cup and placed a straw inside before walking back over to the stranger, handing him the drink.</p><p>         “Here you go” he declared.  The stranger looked at him in shock.</p><p>         “What is this?” he asked.  Donghyuck let out a laugh.</p><p>         “Just try it” he urged.  The stranger sighed and took a sip before his eyes widened.</p><p>         “Oh wow, that’s really good” he whispered.  Donghyuck smiled.</p><p>         “It’s one of our more popular items, black sugar bubble tea.  Pretty good, yeah?” he asked.  The stranger nodded.</p><p>         “Oh yeah” he replied before he looked at Donghyuck.</p><p>         “What’s your name?” he asked.  Donghyuck smiled.</p><p>         “Lee Donghyuck.  And you?” he replied.  The stranger flashed him a fanged smile.</p><p>         “Mark Lee” he answered.  Donghyuck blinked.</p><p>         “Um…I’m sorry, but do you have fangs?” he asked.  The stranger, Mark, looked at him in shock before he laughed.</p><p>         “Yeah, most of us demons do” he replied, just as the bell above the door jingled.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” Taeyong called out, just as he finished his order, picking up the tray and walking around the counter, heading over to the table who had been waiting.</p><p>         “Thank you for your patience” he thanked, placing down the drinks and the plates of deserts that they had ordered before he turned to look at the new customer that walked in.</p><p>         “Oh, Jaehyun!” he greeted, grinning when he saw the demon.  Jaehyun smiled and dipped his head to him.</p><p>         “Back again so soon?” Taeyong teased as he walked back around the counter, placing down the tray before he placed his hands on his hips and looked at Jaehyun, who just shrugged in reply.</p><p>         “What can I say?  That strawberry latte was good” he answered.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “I’ll make you another one” he offered.  Jaehyun smiled.</p><p>         “I would appreciate that, angel” he replied.  Taeyong grinned at the nickname before turning to make the drink.  As he was making the drink, Jaehyun looked over at Donghyuck.</p><p>         “How much?” he asked.</p><p>         “4—” Donghyuck started.</p><p>         “It’s on the house” Taeyong interrupted, making Mark, Jaehyun, and Donghyuck look at him in shock.</p><p>         “Hyung…” Donghyuck started when Taeyong turned and handed Jaehyun his completed drink.</p><p>         “It’s on me.  Don’t worry about it.  Think of it as a thank you for healing my hand earlier this morning” he stated.  Jaehyun huffed.</p><p>         “I hardly think that little gesture warrants me getting a free drink” he murmured, taking the drink anyways.</p><p>         “Well, for me, it does.  So don’t try and pay” Taeyong argued, shooting the demon a look.  Jaehyun laughed and raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>         “Alright angel, I won’t” he assured before he smirked.</p><p>         “Why don’t you and your staff stop by tonight and I’ll treat you?” he offered.  Taeyong and Donghyuck frowned.</p><p>         “Stop by where?” Donghyuck asked.  Jaehyun smiled, flashing fangs.</p><p>         “My newly opened club, Highway to Hell.  It’s right across the street” he explained.  Taeyong and Donghyuck blinked, looked at one another, and then looked back at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “But if tonight’s opening night, won’t it be crowded?” Taeyong asked.  Jaehyun smiled. </p><p>         “Don’t worry angel, just say you know me and the bouncer will let you in” he assured.  Taeyong was quiet before he sighed.</p><p>         “Sure, alright.  We’ll stop by tonight” he agreed.  Jaehyun grinned.</p><p>         “Great” he replied before he looked over at Mark and clapped him on the arm.</p><p>         “Come on, Mark, we’ve got to get the place ready for tonight” he stated.  Mark nodded and turned to follow after him when he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Donghyuck, lifting his drink.</p><p>         “Thanks for the recommendation.  I liked it!” he thanked.  Donghyuck blinked before he smiled slightly, watching as Mark turned and followed after Jaehyun, both demons heading across the street to a black building. </p><p>         “Are we really going to a club tonight, hyung?” Donghyuck asked, looking over at Taeyong with a raised eyebrow.  Taeyong sighed.</p><p>         “I already agreed to it, so…I guess so” he replied as he pulled out his phone and sent a text in their café employee group chat to let them know what the plan was for that evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Highway to Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on that evening, Taeyong and his employees stood in a long line outside of Highway to Hell, along with every other person in that area.  It didn’t take them very long for them to reach the bouncer, but they didn’t even have to show any ID before they were waved inside.  As soon as they stepped inside, their eardrums were practically assaulted by the blasting music and the chattering people.</p><p>         “Oh my god, I can’t hear shit!” Donghyuck exclaimed.  Taeyong huffed.</p><p>         “I know” he agreed, just as Jaehyun walked over to them.</p><p>         “You guys made it!  Did you have any trouble getting in?” he asked.  Taeyong shook his head, smiling at him.</p><p>         “No, no trouble at all” he replied.  Jaehyun smiled, flashing fangs, just as a voice called out, making Jaehyun look over.</p><p>         “I’ll see you guys around.  But please, enjoy yourselves” he stated before he turned and walked away.  The angels all nodded before they decided to split up, Taeyong all giving them a warning to be careful before they went their separate ways. </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung headed over to the bar and sat down on one of barstools, looking around with wide eyes.</p><p>         “First time?” a soft voice called out, making Doyoung’s eyes widen and spin around to see a tall young man with light skin, honey blonde hair, and brown eyes standing behind the bar, smiling at him.  Doyoung blushed before he nodded.</p><p>         “Ah, yeah” he replied.  The bartender chuckled.</p><p>         “I noticed.  Something I can get you?  Rum and coke?  A specialty drink?  A shot?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  Doyoung looked at him with wide eyes before he shook his head. </p><p>         “Ah, no thank you.  I work an early shift tomorrow morning” he explained.  The bartender hummed and nodded.</p><p>         “I got it.  Can I get you something non-alcoholic then?” he asked.  Doyoung was quiet, thinking, before he laughed.</p><p>         “Honestly, I’m craving a cup of coffee right now and I work at a coffee shop” he replied.  The bartender laughed, before he hummed.</p><p>         “Well, I’m sure my coffee’s not as good as your shops, but I can brew you a cup if you want one” he offered.  Doyoung’s eyes widen before he smiled.</p><p>         “Really?  I would appreciate that” he thanked.  The bartender nodded and turned, heading over to the coffee machine that was at the end of the bar.  He then placed the correct amount of instant coffee in the filter, pressing the “brew” button.  While he was waiting for the coffee to brew, he walked back over to Doyoung.</p><p>         “So, what brings you to Highway to Hell?” he asked as he began to clean the bar.  Doyoung sighed.</p><p>         “Our boss got invited by your boss to come check this place out” he explained.  The bartender hummed.</p><p>         “Well, that was nice of him” he mused.  Doyoung shrugged.</p><p>         “Yeah, I guess so” he replied.  The bartender raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Not a huge fan of clubs, I see” he teased.  Doyoung chuckled.</p><p>         “Is it that obvious?” he asked.  The bartender smiled.</p><p>         “A little” he replied, just as the coffee machine beeped.  The bartender turned and quickly headed over to the machine, grabbing a cup before pouring the coffee.  He then walked back over to Doyoung, handing him the cup.</p><p>         “Cream or sugar?” he asked.  Doyoung smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “No, I like my coffee black” he replied.  The bartender raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Really?  Not  many people drink their coffee like that now days” he explained.  Doyoung chuckled.</p><p>         “Well, I guess I’m an exception” he teased.  The bartender smiled, flashing fangs.</p><p>         “I guess so” he replied before he titled his head.</p><p>         “We’ve been talking this entire time and I’ve never gotten your name” he stated.  Doyoung blinked before he laughed.</p><p>         “I’m sorry.  Kim Doyoung” he greeted, holding out his hand.  The bartender smiled as he shook Doyoung’s hand.</p><p>         “Moon Taeil” he replied.  Doyoung smiled as he let go of Taeil’s hand before picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip.</p><p>         “Oh, this is actually pretty good” he murmured.  Taeil smiled.</p><p>         “Well, thank you.  Coming from a barista, that’s high praise” he teased.  Doyoung let out a laugh, causing Taeil to smile fondly. </p><p>         “Did anyone ever tell you look like a bunny when you laugh?” he asked.  Doyoung blinked before he blushed.</p><p>         “Ah, no, they haven’t” he replied.  Taeil smiled as he started to make another drink.</p><p>         “Well, you do.  It’s cute” he stated.  Doyoung’s eyes widened and quickly taking a sip of his coffee to hide his blush.  Taeil chuckled as he turned to get a bottle of vodka for another customer’s drink.</p><p>         <em>‘Cute’ </em>he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, a tall young man with light skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes by the name of Dong Sicheng headed over to a booth, sitting down before looking around with wide eyes.  He had never been in a club like this before; of course he had been in a club, but never one that was full of demons.  Now, Sicheng wasn’t scared of demons, he just…wasn’t sure of them.  The guy that greeted them at the entrance of the club seemed nice, the one that Taeyong couldn’t stop smiling at.  And the bartender that Doyoung was laughing with seemed nice as well, so Sicheng guessed that not all of them were creeps, just as a tall burly man dressed in a leather jacket holding a drink walked over to him and smiled.</p><p>         “Hey beautiful” he purred.  Sicheng looked up at him and gulped.  He was about to eat his own damn words.</p><p>         “Hi” he replied.  The burly man then placed the drink down on the table.</p><p>         “Brought you something” he stated.  Sicheng looked at the drink warily before he looked up at the man.</p><p>         “Oh, thank you” he thanked.  The man smiled, revealing elongated fangs, and nodded.</p><p>         “You’re welcome.  So, this your first time here?” he asked, tilting his head.  Sicheng nodded slowly, alarm bells going off in his head as he continued to look at the man.</p><p>         “Yes” he replied.  The man’s smile widened and the look in his eyes became hungry, almost lustful.</p><p>         “Are you with anyone tonight?” he asked.  Sicheng shook his head, making the man grin and reached out, grabbing Sicheng by the wrist.</p><p>         “Then let’s dance” he suggested.  Sicheng’s eyes widened and he shook his head.</p><p>         “No, thank you.  I’m okay” he replied, trying to yank his wrist out of the man’s grasp, but the man just tightened his grip.</p><p>         “Come on, beautiful, don’t be like that” he purred.  Sicheng shook his head again and tugged at his wrist.</p><p>         “Let go.  Please” he begged, but the man just yanked him out of the booth and pulled him against him, non-too-gently squeezing his ass.</p><p>         “Come on now.  We’re just going to have some fun” he whispered.  Sicheng shook his head, struggling against him, trying to get away.</p><p>         “Please, let go.  Get off me” he begged.  The man just grinned, flashing his fangs; he enjoyed watching Sicheng struggle against him.</p><p>         “Is he bothering you, baby?” a voice growled from behind them, causing the man to stiffen and tighten his grip on Sicheng, making the young angel whimper.  The person behind them growled darkly before Sicheng felt someone grab him and wrench him out of the burly man’s arms, pulling him close, almost protectively.  Sicheng immediately buried his face in the newcomer’s neck, the newcomer’s arm tightening around his waist.</p><p>         “Sorry I’m late, baby” the newcomer apologized, turning his head slightly to press a gentle kiss to Sicheng’s temple before he turned to glare at the tall burly man. </p><p>         “If you ever touch him again, I’ll flay you alive” he snarled, eyes flashing silver.  The tall burly man raised his hands in surrender before he turned and walked off.  Once he was gone, the newcomer looked over at Sicheng, eyes softening.</p><p>         “Are you alright?” he asked gently.  Sicheng sniffled and lifted his face out of the stranger’s neck, getting a proper look at his savior.  The man, demon probably, was a tall young man with light skin, silver hair, and brown eyes.</p><p>         “I’m fine” he croaked.  The demon huffed.</p><p>         “You don’t look fine” he murmured before he looked around.</p><p>         “Where were you sitting?” he asked gently.  Sicheng looked over and pointed to the empty booth where the drink that the man had brought for him was still sitting.  The demon nodded and led Sicheng back over to the booth, having him sit down before he noticed the drink.</p><p>         “Did you order this?” he asked.  Sicheng shook his head.</p><p>         “No, the guy you scared off brought it” he replied.  The demon frowned. </p><p>         “Did you drink it?” he asked.  Sicheng shook his head again.</p><p>         “No, I didn’t.  Why?” he replied.  The demon said nothing as he reached out and took the drink, lifting it up to his nose, sniffing it.  He made a face before he looked at Sicheng.</p><p>         “It smells salty, which means that he probably drugged it.  It’s a good thing you didn’t drink it” he stated.  Sicheng paled before he put his head in his hands.</p><p>         “Coming here was a bad idea” he whimpered.  The demon frowned as he scooted into the booth next to Sicheng.</p><p>         “Why?” he asked gently.  Sicheng sniffled and looked over at him, eyes red as if he was about to cry.</p><p>         “Because I almost got…assaulted, raped, whatever you want to call it!” he exclaimed.  The demon smiled gently at him.</p><p>         “And yet you didn’t” he soothed.  Sicheng blinked before he sniffled and wiped his eyes.</p><p>         “Yeah…thank you for that” he thanked.  The demon smiled again, this time revealing fangs.</p><p>         “You’re welcome” he replied before he held out his hand.</p><p>         “Yuta Nakamoto” he greeted.  Sicheng smiled slightly as he reached over and shook his hand.</p><p>         “Dong Sicheng” he replied.  Yuta smiled before he motioned to the drink.</p><p>         “You want me to get you a new one?” he asked.  Sicheng looked at the drink before he shook his head.</p><p>         “Not…not really” he replied.  Yuta nodded. </p><p>         “Worried you’re gonna get hit on again?” he teased.  Instead of smiling, Sicheng’s face turned pale and he looked like he might be sick.  Yuta noticed and a look of concern graced his face.</p><p>         “Hey, I’m sorry baby; that was cruel” he apologized, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Sicheng’s neck, massaging it gently.  Sicheng shook his head.</p><p>         “It’s okay…” he replied.  Yuta smiled gently.</p><p>         “Want me to stay?  Keep the creeps away?” he asked.  Sicheng looked over at him and smiled weakly.</p><p>         “Would you?” he asked, voice full of hope.  Yuta laughed and gently ran his fingers through the hair on Sicheng’s nape.</p><p>         “Anything for you, baby” he replied. </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck and Taeyong were walking around the club, trying to see if they could find anyone that they knew when Donghyuck noticed Mark sitting at a table with two other men.</p><p>         “Mark!” he called out, making the demon and the two other men look up and smile when they saw Donghyuck waving to them.</p><p>         “Hyuck, hey!” Mark replied as Donghyuck and Taeyong walked over to them.</p><p>         “Hi Taeyong” Mark continued.  Taeyong smiled and dipped his head.</p><p>         “Hello Mark” he replied.  Mark then motioned to the two men sitting next to him.</p><p>         “This is Johnny and Ten” he introduced.  The tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes smiled and waved hello.</p><p>         “Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, but you can just call me Ten.  It’s easier” he explained.  Taeyong and Donghyuck blinked at Ten’s real name while the man next to Ten, a tall young man with light skin, honey brown hair, and brown eyes, laughed.</p><p>         “He gets that reaction all the time” he mused before he held out his hand.</p><p>         “Johnny Seo” he greeted.  Taeyong shook his hand, as did Donghyuck, just as a tall blond demon walked up behind Taeyong and Donghyuck; pinching Donghyuck on the ass while giving Taeyong’s a playful slap.  Donghyuck let out a soft yelp while Taeyong’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p>         “Hey guys.  Enjoying the night so far?” the blond demon asked, looking at Mark, Ten, and Johnny, not recognizing the death glares the three demons were giving him.</p><p>         “Just fine, Chad” Ten gritted out.  The demon, Chad, grinned before he looked down at Donghyuck and Taeyong.</p><p>         “And who are these two cuties?” he cooed, pinching Donghyuck’s ass again.  Donghyuck let out another yelp, causing Mark to stiffen, but before he could do anything about it, Taeyong reached out and grabbed Chad’s arm.</p><p>         “Touch him again, and I’ll break your arm” he snarled, eyes glowing white.  Chad looked at him and scoffed.</p><p>         “You’re too pretty and soft to do such a thing, angel” he sneered.  Taeyong flinched, the nickname “angel” sounded wrong in Chad’s mouth; he only liked it when Jaehyun called him “angel”.  Chad then reached out, with the hand that wasn’t caught in Taeyong’s vice-like grip, and slapped Taeyong on the ass, smirking and raising an eyebrow at Taeyong, almost saying <em>“What are you going to do about it?”  </em>Oh, there was something Taeyong was going to do about it as he let go of Chad’s arm and spun around, decking him in the face so hard that he nearly gave him whiplash.  However, instead of making Chad leave, it just made him angry.</p><p>         “Fucking bitch” he hissed, raising his hand to slap Taeyong when Taeyong just grabbed his arm and wrenched it all the way back, causing him to let out a cry of pain and fall to his knees.  Taeyong then lifted his foot before bringing it down on the elbow joint, cleanly snapping the man’s arm.  Chad let out a scream of pain and clutched at his arm as Taeyong took a step back, eyes still glowing white. </p><p><strong>         “Now, what was that about me being too soft and pretty?”</strong> he sneered.  Chad glared up at him before he pushed himself to his feet, still cradling his arm, and walked away.  Taeyong watched him leave before he turned to face the others, only to see them looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Holy shit, hyung…that was badass” Donghyuck breathed.  Johnny nodded in agreement.</p><p>         “Very impressive” he agreed.</p><p>         “And it was such a clean break too” Ten added.  Taeyong blushed, eyes fading to normal.</p><p>         “Thanks” he thanked, just as Jaehyun walked over, a frown on his face.</p><p>         “I heard screaming.  Everything okay?” he asked.  Mark nodded as he pointed to Taeyong.</p><p>         “Yeah, Taeyong hyung just kicked some guy’s ass because he was bothering them” he explained.  Jaehyun raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Taeyong.</p><p>         “You did?” he asked.  Taeyong shrugged.</p><p>         “I just didn’t like the way he was making Haechan uncomfortable, so I took care of it” he explained.  Jaehyun frowned.</p><p>         “What did you do?” he asked.  Taeyong blushed.</p><p>         “I may…or may not have slapped him before snapping his arm clean at the elbow joint” he replied.  Jaehyun blinked at him before he laughed, eyes crinkling up at the sides.</p><p>         “Ah, that’s my angel” he declared, wrapping an arm around Taeyong and pulling him in for a side hug.  Taeyong blushed as Johnny and Ten cooed at them; Donghyuck and Mark laughing as Donghyuck went to go stand by Mark, leaning up against him, which the demon allowed, even though they literally just met that afternoon.</p><p>         “So, can I get you guys anything?” Jaehyun asked, looking at the table.  Johnny and Ten shook their heads, as did Mark and Donghyuck, before Jaehyun looked at Taeyong.</p><p>         “Anything, Angel?” he asked.  Taeyong shook his head.  Jaehyun smiled.</p><p>         “Alright then, I’ll see you guys later.  And Angel, please don’t go breaking any more people’s arms.  That’ll look bad for my business” he teased as he let go of Taeyong and walked away to go mingle with the crowd and make everyone feel happy. </p><p>         “So, how are you guys enjoying the club?  I mean, besides the little incident, anyways?” Ten asked.  Taeyong shrugged.</p><p>         “It’s nice.  It’s just…kind of loud” he replied.  Johnny nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah, but it’s opening night, so it’s going to be loud.  It should die down in a couple of days or so, just when the hype dies down” he explained.  Taeyong hummed as Donghyuck leaned against Mark.</p><p>         “Our café is never this loud, even on busy days” he mused.  Ten looked over at him with gleaming eyes.</p><p>         “You own a café?” he asked.  Donghyuck shook his head as he pointed to Taeyong.</p><p>         “I don’t, but he does.  He’s the owner of Angel Café, just across the street” he explained.  Ten’s eyes widened before he looked over at Johnny.</p><p>         “We’ll have to go sometime” he exclaimed.  Johnny smiled and rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “Whatever you say, babe” he replied as he looked at Taeyong and winked.  Taeyong giggled, just as Johnny pulled up a chair.</p><p>         “Come on, Tae, sit down.  You must be exhausted after working all day” he stated.  Taeyong smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “Oh no, I’m fine—” he started when Donghyuck glared at him.</p><p>         “Hyung.  Sit the <em>fuck </em>down.  You’ve worked from six this morning until closing time” he snapped.  Taeyong sighed and did as he was told, sitting down in the chair that Johnny had pulled up for him. </p><p>         “Now, don’t you feel better?” Donghyuck asked as he sat down in a chair that Mark had pulled up for him.  Taeyong sighed again.</p><p>         “I guess” he replied before he ran a hand through his hair.  Donghyuck sighed and shook his head.</p><p>         “Hyung, you work too hard.  You should take the day off tomorrow” he suggested.  Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>         “Can’t.  As the owner of the café, I have to make sure that everything is in its place and that everything is run properly.  Not that I don’t trust you guys, cuz I do, a lot, it’s just…I don’t know, my responsibility” he explained.  Donghyuck sighed.</p><p>         “I get it, but I’m…I’m just afraid you’re going to burn out…like last time” he explained, voice going soft.  Taeyong looked at him kindly before he pulled out his phone, eyes widening when he looked at the time.</p><p>         “Oh shit!  I have an early shift tomorrow!” he exclaimed, quickly standing to his feet before bowing to Mark, Ten, and Johnny.</p><p>         “It was nice to meet you.  Please give my regards to Jaehyun if you see him.  I’m so sorry to just leave like this” he apologized before he took off, heading towards the door, grabbing Doyoung on the way out, since they were both working the morning shift.  After they left, Johnny, Ten, and Mark looked over at Donghyuck with a frown.</p><p>         “Like last time?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.  Donghyuck sighed.</p><p>         “I don’t really know if I should say anything, because it’s not my story to tell, but Taeyong was in a previous relationship that just…wrecked him.  He was heartbroken for months and once he got out of his depressive…state I guess, he threw himself into his work, working non-stop until Doyoung had to call an intervention because he passed out one day at work” he explained.  Johnny hummed in understanding.</p><p>         “I see.  Well, at least you guys care about him” he stated.  Donghyuck nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah…Taeyong hyung is the best boss I could ever work for” he replied.  Ten smiled.</p><p>         “He seems fond of you guys too” he mused.  Donghyuck giggled.</p><p>         “He gave a talk before we went in here about being careful and watching out for weird people…he’s such a mom.  I love him for that” he murmured.  Johnny and Ten smiled fondly at him while Mark looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Don’t you have work tomorrow?” he asked.  Donghyuck looked back at him and shook his head.</p><p>         “Nah, Taeyong and Doyoung work the first shift, Jungwoo works the second shift with Taeyong, and then Sicheng closes the shop with Taeyong” he explained.  Johnny frowned.</p><p>         “What are your shop’s hours?” he asked. </p><p>         “Six to eight” Donghyuck replied.  Ten, Johnny, and Mark’s eyes nearly bugged out of their head.</p><p>         “You’re telling me that Taeyong works from six to eight and doesn’t take any breaks?” Ten breathed.  Donghyuck huffed.</p><p>         “Do you see why we had to stage an intervention after he got his heart broken?  He was practically running on steam by the time we finally forced him to take a week off and get better” he explained.  Johnny and Ten shook their heads while Mark looked at Donghyuck.</p><p>         “Well, even though you don’t have to work tomorrow, you want me to walk you home?” he offered.  Donghyuck looked at him in shock.</p><p>         “Would you really?  I mean, I don’t want to drag you away from your friends, but…it’s kind of scary to ride the bus home this late” he murmured.  Mark smiled.</p><p>         “I don’t mind” he replied before he looked over at Johnny and Ten.</p><p>         “I’ll see you guys tomorrow” he bid before he stood up, Donghyuck standing as well.  The angel and demon then walked towards the entrance of the club, Johnny and Ten watching them with fond smiles on their faces.</p><p>         “They make a cute couple” Ten mused.  Johnny hummed.</p><p>         “Yeah, they sure do” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Taeyong’s other employee,  a tall young man with light skin, red hair, and brown eyes by the name of Kim Jungwoo, was watching people on just the edge of the dance floor, a small smile on his face.  He enjoyed watching people dance, even though he didn’t do it himself.  As he was watching the people on the dancefloor dance, someone accidentally bumped into him, causing him to stumble forward, but before he could accidentally fall and hurt himself, someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.  Jungwoo let out a yelp as he collided into a strong chest, someone’s arms wrapping protectively around his waist.</p><p>         “Oh God, sorry, are you okay?” a deep voice asked, making Jungwoo look up to see who was speaking to him.  The person who had saved him was a tall young man with light tan skin, black hair and said man was looking down at him with big brown eyes.</p><p>         “Y-yeah…I’m okay.  Thanks for saving me from falling” he thanked.  The man smiled as he stepped back, releasing his hold on Jungwoo.</p><p>         “Sorry about that, I was the one who bumped into you.  It’s really crowded in here and I wasn’t watching where I was going.  Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked.  Jungwoo nodded.</p><p>         “I’m fine, really” he assured.  The man smiled before he stuck out his hand.</p><p>         “Huang Xu Xi.  Call me Lucas” he greeted.  Jungwoo smiled in returned, shaking the man’s hand.</p><p>         “Kim Jungwoo” he replied.  Lucas smiled before he motioned to the dance floor.</p><p>         “Why aren’t you out on the dance floor?” he asked.  Jungwoo shook his head.</p><p>         “Oh no…I can’t dance” he replied.  Lucas huffed.</p><p>         “You know, I don’t believe you for one second.  I bet you’re a damn good dancer” he declared.  Jungwoo blushed.</p><p>         “I can assure you, I’m not” he argued.  Lucas huffed as he grabbed Jungwoo’s wrist.</p><p>         “I’ll be the judge of that” he declared teasingly before he dragged Jungwoo out onto the dance floor.  Jungwoo’s eyes widened and he almost looked like a deer in headlights.</p><p>         “Uh, Lucas, you really don’t want to be dancing with me, I’m really bad—” he started when Lucas reached out and gently took his hand, making him look at him.</p><p>         “I told you, I’ll be the judge of that” he replied gently.  Jungwoo sighed but allowed himself to relax and listen to the music before he began dancing, Lucas soon joining him.  They danced for what seemed like forever, both men laughing and having a good time until at one point, Lucas stopped dancing and up opted to watch Jungwoo dance and enjoy himself.  After a while, Jungwoo felt like someone was watching him, so he stopped dancing and turned to see Lucas staring at him almost fondly, his eyes soft.  Jungwoo blinked before he blushed.</p><p>         “Uh…Lucas?” he whispered, shaking the demon out of his staring.</p><p>         “Oh God, was I staring?  I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re a really good dancer” Lucas explained, a sheepish smile on his face.  Jungwoo’s blush deepened and for a moment, he felt almost faint, and Lucas apparently could tell because a frown replaced his smile and he took a step forward, reaching out to grasp Jungwoo on the arm.</p><p>         “Hey, Woo.  You okay?” he asked.  Jungwoo blinked, suddenly feeling lightheaded. </p><p>         “Um…I don’t…I don’t feel so good” he murmured.  Lucas frowned and reached out, gently placing two fingers onto Jungwoo’s forehead, hissing as he pulled his fingers away.</p><p>         “Looks like you’ve got a slight fever” he mused.  Jungwoo frowned. </p><p>         “But how?  I felt fine a little while ago” he replied.  Lucas hummed.</p><p>         “It’s kind of warm in here…and we’ve been dancing for a long time.  I think this is your body’s way of saying maybe you should stop” he mused.  Jungwoo hummed and swayed slightly, his head starting to pound. </p><p>         “Oh, now you’re starting to look real bad.  Come on, Woo, I’m gonna try and find us a table so that you can rest” Lucas declared.  Jungwoo shook his head, hissing as his head swam.</p><p>         “No…I think I need to go home.  I have work tomorrow and I can’t be…sick” he murmured.  Lucas nodded and carefully wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s waist, guiding him off the dancefloor and towards the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>With all of the other Angel Café employees heading home, Sicheng was the only employee left still at the club.  He and Yuta hadn’t moved from their booth all night; Yuta right by Sicheng’s side, gently playing with the angel’s hair, Sicheng enjoying the demon’s company.  After a while, however, Sicheng began to yawn, making Yuta look over at him.</p><p>         “Tired, baby?” he asked gently.  Sicheng looked back at him and Yuta could tell that Sicheng’s eyes were starting to glaze over with sleepiness.</p><p>         “Oh yeah, you definitely need to get some sleep” he murmured before he removed his fingers from Sicheng’s hair and gently took him by the wrist.</p><p>         “I’ll walk you home” he offered.  Sicheng blinked before he shook his head.</p><p>         “No, really Yuta, you don’t have to—” he started when Yuta gave him a fond look.</p><p>         “Baby, you’re tired.  Just let me walk you home; it’s late” he murmured.  Sicheng looked at him for a moment before he sighed.</p><p>         “Alright, fine” he agreed.  Yuta smiled, flashing his fangs, and gently tugged Sicheng’s wrist.</p><p>         “Come on, baby.  Let’s get you home” he declared.  Sicheng nodded sleepily and allowed himself to be led out of the bar by Yuta, who had a gentle, but protective, grip on his wrist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p><p>Also, let me tell you, having Yuta call Sicheng "baby" is just... *chefs kiss*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Walk Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Doyoung and Taeyong were walking home, Taeyong looked over at Doyoung and smiled slightly.</p><p>         “So, did you enjoy tonight?” he asked.  Doyoung shrugged.</p><p>         “It was alright” he replied.  Taeyong huffed and rolled his eyes. </p><p>         “You seemed to be enjoying your conversation with that bartender” he mused.  Doyoung blushed slightly.</p><p>         “Yeah…so?  He was nice” he murmured.  Taeyong smiled slightly.</p><p>         “He even made you a cup of coffee…and you didn’t reject it.  Which is rare, even for you” he teased.  Doyoung huffed.</p><p>         “I wasn’t going to be rude and refuse it” he grumbled.  Taeyong shot him a playful look.</p><p>         “And yet any time someone else offers you coffee, you politely refuse or outright reject it.  You didn’t reject his” he stated.  Doyoung rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “What are you getting at, Taeyong?” he demanded.  Taeyong smirked.</p><p>         “You like him; you drank his crappy store bought coffee, which you wouldn’t do even if that was the only thing you had left in your pantry and you know it” he declared.  Doyoung huffed.</p><p>         “We literally just met; it’s too early to develop a crush” he grumbled.  Taeyong laughed.</p><p>         “It’s never too early to develop a crush” he replied.  Doyoung raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Oh, so does that mean that you have a crush on Jaehyun then?” he asked.  Taeyong’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “Yah!  What the hell, Doyoung?!” he exclaimed.  Doyoung was the one to smirk this time.</p><p>         “Am I wrong?” he asked.  Taeyong glared at him before he looked away.</p><p>         “No” he grumbled.  Doyoung chuckled.</p><p>         “Thought so” he murmured.  Taeyong huffed.</p><p>         “Don’t judge me” he grumbled.  Doyoung sighed and shook his head.</p><p>         “I won’t but Taeyong” he started, making Taeyong look over at him.</p><p>         “What?” he asked.  Doyoung sighed again.</p><p>         “Just…be careful.  I really don’t want your heart broken again” he murmured.  Taeyong smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “Don’t worry, I won’t let myself get to that place again” he assured.  Doyoung sighed.</p><p>         “Please don’t; you nearly gave us a heart attack that day you collapsed at work” he murmured.  Taeyong’s smile faded and he looked at Doyoung apologetically.</p><p>         “I’m really sorry about putting you through that” he apologized.  Doyoung waved his hand.</p><p>         “Just don’t do it again and we’ll call it even” he declared.  Taeyong chuckled.</p><p>         “Deal” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Mark and Donghyuck walked away from the club, heading towards the bus stop that was nearby.</p><p>         “You don’t live around here?” Mark asked as they waited at the bus stop.  Donghyuck looked over at him and shook his head.</p><p>         “No, but it’s only like a ten minute bus ride, so it’s not that bad” he replied.  Mark hummed, just as the bus arrived.  Donghyuck walked over to the bus, heading inside, when Mark followed behind him, paying for both of their fares.</p><p>         “Oh, you don’t—” Donghyuck started but Mark just waved his hand and gently guided Donghyuck to a seat in the back, pushing him to take the window seat.</p><p>         “I wanted to.  Besides, it’s late.  It’s not safe for you to be riding the bus this late, especially since there might be creeps” he explained once he sat down next to Donghyuck.  Donghyuck blushed before he sighed, resting his head on Mark’s shoulder, shutting his eyes.  Mark blinked in shock before he smiled and let Donghyuck continue to use his shoulder up until they reached Donghyuck’s stop.  When they reached the stop, Mark gently shook Donghyuck’s shoulder, stirring him.</p><p>         “Hyuck…hey” he whispered, making Donghyuck groan and open his eyes.</p><p>         “Hmm?” he grumbled.  Mark chuckled.</p><p>         “We’re here” he whispered.  Donghyuck yawned before he pushed himself off Mark’s shoulder, waiting for Mark to get out before he got out; both men heading out of the bus.  Donghyuck and Mark then walked towards a simple, but modern, looking apartment; Mark walking Donghyuck up the stairs.  When they reached the top, Mark smiled.</p><p>         “Well, you’re home safe now” he declared.  Donghyuck smiled in reply.</p><p>         “Thanks for coming all the way; I’m sorry you have to go back…” he started before an idea struck him.</p><p>         “Oh, why don’t you stay over?” he offered.  Mark looked at him in shock.</p><p>         “What?  Hyuck, are you sure?” he asked.  Donghyuck smiled.</p><p>         “I don’t have any roommate, so yeah, I’m sure.  And like you said, it’s late and it’s not safe to ride the bus alone” he explained.  Mark huffed.</p><p>         “I’m a demon, you’re an angel.  Big difference” he reminded.  Donghyuck rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “Doesn’t matter what type of being we are, it’s still not safe.  Please Mark” he begged.  Mark looked at him before he sighed.</p><p>         “Fine” he grumbled.  Donghyuck smiled and turned towards the door, unlocking it before holding open the door, allowing Mark to step inside.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Jungwoo and Lucas, meanwhile, were walking home, Lucas’s arm around Jungwoo as the young man leaned slightly into him, feeling awful; his head was spinning, he felt overly warm, and he thought at one point he was going to collapse.</p><p>         “Woo, you really don’t look good.  Are you sure you haven’t caught anything?” Lucas asked as he tightened his grip around Jungwoo’s waist.  Jungwoo shook his head, hissing as his head swam.</p><p>         “No…it’s too early for me to have caught anything…it’s probably a combination of overexertion, dehydration, and overheating” he croaked.  Lucas hummed before he suddenly stopped walking, making Jungwoo look at him in confusion.</p><p>         “Lucas, what are you—” he started when Lucas reached down and picked him up princess style.</p><p>         “Lucas, what the hell are you doing?!” he exclaimed.  Lucas smiled.</p><p>         “Carrying you, what else?  You almost collapsed like five times in the past two minutes.  You’re not feeling great and I seriously don’t want you to pass out on me” he replied.  Jungwoo huffed.</p><p>         “That still doesn’t mean you have to pick me up princess style” he grumbled.  Lucas laughed.</p><p>         “Yeah, it kind of does” he replied as they continued down the street; Jungwoo thankful that no one else was out this time of the night or he would have been embarrassed as fuck. </p><p>         “How much further?” Lucas asked.  Jungwoo, who had practically curled himself into Lucas’ embrace, glanced up at him.</p><p>         “Two more houses and then mine is the last one” he replied.  Lucas nodded and continued to carry Jungwoo down the street until they reached the last house on the street; Lucas carrying Jungwoo up the stairs to his front door.  Once they reached the door, Lucas carefully put Jungwoo down, holding onto his arm as he slowly opened the door to his house.</p><p>         “You need me to come inside?  You still don’t look good” Lucas stated.  Jungwoo shook his head.</p><p>         “No…I’m okay” he assured.  Lucas gave him a look.</p><p>         “Jungwoo” he started, making Jungwoo look at him with exhausted eyes.</p><p>         “You’re not feeling good and I don’t want you to collapse the minute you step through this door.  Just let me get you to the couch and get some medicine in you before I go.  Okay?” he asked.  Jungwoo sighed; there was no arguing at this point.</p><p>         “Alright, fine” he agreed, allowing Lucas to step inside, following right after him.  Once they were inside, Lucas guided Jungwoo over to his couch and sat him down before heading to the kitchen, hoping that there would be some headache medicine or fever medicine in one of the cabinets.  Thankfully he found some Tylenol, which he quickly grabbed, along with a glass of water.  He then walked over to Jungwoo and knelt down beside him, shaking out two pills before handing them to Jungwoo.</p><p>         “Here, take this” he instructed.  Jungwoo reached out and took the pills, popping them into his mouth before swallowing them with the water from the glass that Lucas handed him.  After he took the medicine, Lucas gently had him lie down on the couch before covering him with a blanket.</p><p>         “Get some sleep” he murmured before he turned and walked off, opening the front door before shutting it behind him.  Jungwoo smiled weakly before he sat up and pushed himself off the couch, heading over to the door to properly lock it before heading back to the couch and lying down, covering himself with the blanket.  Within seconds, the poor angel was out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Yuta and Sicheng were walking home from the club, Yuta’s grip still gentle yet firm on Sicheng’s wrist, both men walking side by side towards Sicheng’s home.</p><p>         “So, where do you work?” Yuta asked as they continued down the street.  Sicheng yawned and motioned to the café across the street.</p><p>         “I work in the café over there; Angel Café” he explained.  Yuta raised an eyebrow before he smiled.</p><p>         “So you’re a barista then?” he asked.  Sicheng nodded.</p><p>         “Mhm” he replied before he yawned again, trying to stifle them with his hand.  Yuta looked over at him and smirked.</p><p>         “Poor baby, you’re exhausted” he teased.  Sicheng shot him a glare before he frowned.</p><p>         “Why do you do that?” he asked.  Yuta looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Why do I do what, baby?” he replied.  Sicheng motioned to him.</p><p>         “That.  Call me “baby”” he explained.  Yuta blinked.</p><p>         “Do you not want me to call you that?  Because I can if you want; I didn’t stop because you never said anything, but I definitely will if you want me to stop” he assured.  Sicheng shook his head.</p><p>         “No…no I don’t mind.  I’ve just…never had a nickname or pet name before” he admitted.  Yuta smiled.</p><p>         “Really?  Never?” he asked.  Sicheng shook his head.</p><p>         “No…I’ve never really had time to date, you know, with work and all” he explained.  Yuta hummed.</p><p>         “I understand” he murmured before he looked at Sicheng and frowned.</p><p>         “Has anyone ever tried to hit on you at work?” he asked, a slight growl in his voice.  Sicheng looked at him in shock.</p><p>         “What?  No!  Our café’s patrons are mainly older people, college students, and like…businesspeople.  We’ve never had any…creeps” he replied.  Yuta hummed. </p><p>         “Good” he murmured.  Sicheng huffed.</p><p>         “You barely even know me and yet you’re acting so possessive” he mused.  Yuta looked over at him and shrugged.</p><p>         “Can’t help it” he replied.  Sicheng rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “Bet you’re like this with every girl you meet” he murmured.  Yuta stopped and suddenly  tightened his grip on Sicheng’s wrist, making the angel yelp at the sudden pain.  Yuta’s eyes widened as he looked at Sicheng.</p><p>         “Baby, did I hurt you?” he whispered.  Sicheng nodded slightly.</p><p>         “J-just a little” he replied softly.  Yuta’s eyes softened.</p><p>         “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” he apologized.  Sicheng shook his head.</p><p>         “You honestly startled me more than anything” he admitted.  Yuta sighed and gently massaged Sicheng’s wrist with his thumb.</p><p>         “I’m sorry, baby, I shouldn’t have done that” he whispered.  Sicheng frowned and looked at him.</p><p>         “Why did you do that?” he replied, voice just as soft.  Yuta shook his head.</p><p>         “I didn’t mean to…it’s just that…I don’t act possessive with anyone else.  There’s just something about you that just…makes me want to protect you.  Keep you safe” he murmured.  Sicheng huffed before he yanked his wrist out of Yuta’s grasp.</p><p>         “Yeah, well I don’t need protecting” he hissed, turning and storming down the street.  Yuta’s eyes widened and he rushed after Sicheng. </p><p>         “Baby!  Baby, wait!” he called out, quickly catching up to the angel before gently grabbing him, spinning him so that he was facing him. </p><p>         “I know, I know you don’t need protecting, baby, I know that.  I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry” he apologized.  Sicheng looked at him before he sighed.</p><p>         “It’s fine…I appreciate you saving me at the club” he murmured before he flashed Yuta a small, hesitant smile.</p><p>         “You’ll…still walk me home, right?” he asked.  Yuta’s eyes widened before he nodded.</p><p>         “Of course, baby, of course” he assured.  Sicheng smiled again, both men heading down the street until they came to Sicheng’s house, Yuta walking Sicheng up to his front door.  Sicheng unlocked his door and opened it before he turned to look at Yuta.</p><p>         “Thanks for walking me home.  Sorry I snapped at you” he apologized.  Yuta smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “It was my pleasure.  And don’t apologize, I shouldn’t have said what I said” he replied.  Sicheng huffed before he smiled slightly.</p><p>         “Well…good night” he bid.  Yuta smiled before he reached out, grabbing Sicheng by the arm before pulling him close, pressing a gentle kiss to Sicheng’s cheek.</p><p>         “Night baby” he whispered before he let Sicheng go and turned, heading down the stairs and back towards the club.  Sicheng blinked in shock, reaching up to gently touch his cheek before he blushed and quickly hurried inside.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Americano & Thai Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Doyoung and Taeyong opened up the café, both men immediately starting their prep work; with Doyoung filling the coffee grinder with beans while Taeyong cleaned and sanitized their stations.  After Doyoung had filled the grinder, he walked around the counter and began cleaning the tables and making sure the chairs were all wiped down before sweeping the floor.  While he was cleaning the café portion of the shop, Taeyong started making all of the freshly-made syrups for their drinks and once those were made, he started whipping up the batter for their cakes and tarts.  As Doyoung was finishing cleaning and Taeyong finishing making the tarts and cakes, the bell above the door jingled.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” Doyoung and Taeyong called out, both men looking up to greet their customer, when Doyoung gasped.</p><p>         “Taeil!” he exclaimed, grinning brightly as the bartender from Jaehyun’s bar walked over to their counter. </p><p>         “Hi” Taeil replied with a smile.  Taeyong glanced over at Doyoung, smirking, before he turned away and began working on other things, letting his friend talk.</p><p>         “What are you doing here?” Doyoung asked, still smiling brightly at Taeil.  Taeil shrugged.</p><p>         “Came to check out your café; see what made your coffee so much better than the store-bought stuff” he replied.  Doyoung grinned.</p><p>         “Oh really?  See something you want to try?” he asked.  Taeil hummed as he looked at the menu.</p><p>         “I’ll try the Dutch coffee” he declared.  Doyoung smiled and nodded.</p><p>         “Sure, coming up” he replied before he turned and began working on the coffee.  He took the cold brewed coffee out of the refrigerator, pouring it into a pitcher before mixing it with chocolate milk.  He then mixed the two drinks together, making sure that they were seamless, before he placed the pitcher down and grabbed a glass that they used for inhouse orders.  He poured the mixture into the glass before pouring a few cubes of ice into the glass.  He then grabbed the small metal pitcher full of freshly whipped cream and poured that into the glass, filling it up to the top.  For the finishing touch, he shook powdered sugar over the top, covering the drink with just enough to give him a good base.  Before he handed the drink to Taeil, he grabbed a little plastic stencil and placed it on top of the powdered sugar, shaking cocoa powder over it.  When he pulled the stencil off, it revealed a cute picture of a bunny.  He smiled to himself before he slid the drink over to Taeil, who raised an eyebrow at it.</p><p>         “A bunny?” he teased.  Doyoung pouted.</p><p>         “I can take it back” he murmured, reaching out to take the drink back when Taeil gently slapped his hand.</p><p>         “Don’t.  I’ll drink it” he assured, taking the drink before taking a gentle sip, making sure to not spill anything on himself.  When he put the drink down, he blinked in shock.</p><p>         “Wow…that’s so much better than what I served you yesterday” he murmured.  Doyoung laughed.</p><p>         “Oh, it wasn’t that bad” he assured.  Taeil lifted his glass.</p><p>         “Compared to this, that coffee must have tasted like motor oil” he teased.  Doyoung laughed, making Taeyong smile; he liked hearing Doyoung laugh, since he didn’t do it very often.</p><p>         “Oh, Taeil, this is my friend and boss, Lee Taeyong” Doyoung introduced, motioning to Taeyong, who looked up from making boba pearls and smiled.</p><p>         “Hello” he replied.  Taeil smiled, making Taeyong hum softly to himself; Taeil seemed like a gentle soul for a demon. </p><p>         “Doyoung, if you want to take a break, you can.  It’s pretty quiet this morning” Taeyong offered.  Doyoung looked over at him in shock, before he smiled.</p><p>         “Really?” he asked.  Taeyong nodded and motioned to one of the tables.</p><p>         “Go on” he instructed.  Doyoung grinned and quickly walked around the counter, heading over to one of the tables, Taeil following behind.  The angel and demon then sat down at the table, both men talking animatedly, while Taeyong watched on with a fond smile.  Just then, the bell above the door jingled.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” Taeyong called out, looking over from where he had finished pouring the boba pearls into a strainer.  He saw Johnny and Ten walking in, Ten looking around the café with wide eyes.  When Ten looked over and saw Taeyong, he grinned.</p><p>         “Taeyong!  Your café is amazing!” he exclaimed, jogging over to the counter, Johnny slowly following behind him.  Taeyong blushed.</p><p>         “Thank you” he thanked, as he poured some sugar into the freshly made boba pearls to make them sweeter.</p><p>         “What can I get you guys today?” he asked, glancing over at them.  Ten looked at the menu before he laughed.</p><p>         “I’ll take the Thai tea, please” he replied as he looked over at Johnny.</p><p>         “What about you?” he asked.</p><p>         “One Iced Americano” Johnny replied.  Taeyong nodded.</p><p>         “Coming right up” he replied, finishing with the boba and putting them to the side before he walked over to the counter to punch in the order.  Ten handed him his card, which Taeyong swiped before handing it back to him.  Taeyong then went over to the coffee grinder and measured out the perfect amount of coffee grounds, pressing them into the portafilter.  He then slid it into place on the espresso machine and pressed the button, starting the machine and extraction process.  While the espresso was being extracted, Taeyong got a glass ready and filled it with ice and water, just as the espresso machine beeped.  He then took the cup and poured the espresso over the ice, placing a straw in once it was finished. </p><p>         “One Iced Americano!” he called out, placing the drink on the counter.  Johnny walked over to the counter and took his drink, stirring it before taking a sip.</p><p>         “Oh damn…this is good” he whispered.  Taeyong smiled as he turned to start making Ten’s tea.  He first took four strong black tea bags and placed them in a pot of boiling water along with a piece of star anise, 2 pods of cardamom, ½ a cinnamon stick, 1/8<sup>th</sup> of a vanilla bean pod, tamarind powder, and 1/4<sup>th</sup> teaspoon of almond extract.  He then turned on the stove timer, set it for five minutes, and then pressed start.  While the contents of the pot were steeping, Taeyong walked over to the counter and leaned on it, smiling at Ten and Johnny.</p><p>         “So you decided to stop by.  What brings you in?” he asked.  Ten shrugged.</p><p>         “I don’t know, you’re right across the street from us, and the décor is just so cute from the outside, so I had to check it out” he replied.  Johnny huffed as he took a sip of his Americano.</p><p>         “And dragged me along” he grumbled.  Taeyong snickered as he pointed at him.</p><p>         “And yet you praised my coffee” he reminded.  Johnny sighed as he took another sip of his Americano.</p><p>         “Yes, I did, cuz damn it’s good” he murmured.  Taeyong smiled, just as the stove timer beeped. </p><p>         “Excuse me” he murmured, heading over to the stove, grabbing the pot before straining out the contents of pot, pouring it into another pot.  He then poured in a tablespoon of sugar and a tablespoon of sweetened condense milk before stirring vigorously to make sure that the sugar and the condensed milk were well dissolved.  Once everything was dissolved, Taeyong grabbed a tall glass and filled it with ice before pouring the freshly made tea over the ice, leaving about an inch from the top of the glass.  He then poured in two teaspoons of evaporated milk, finishing off the drink with a mint sprig and a straw.</p><p>         “One Thai tea” he called out.  Ten smiled and walked over to the counter, grabbing his drink and immediately took a sip, tears nearly coming to his eyes.</p><p>         “Oh my God…this tastes like home” he whispered.  Taeyong smiled slightly.</p><p>         “Well…that’s good, right?” he asked.  Ten nodded as he took another sip of his tea.</p><p>         “Yeah…yeah it’s really good” he replied.  Taeyong smiled again before he turned to clean up his mess, just as Doyoung walked back around the counter.</p><p>         “Thanks for the break” he thanked.  Taeyong nodded.</p><p>         “Of course.  He seems nice” he murmured.  Doyoung blushed.</p><p>         “Shut up” he hissed, just as a throat cleared behind them, causing both men to turn to see Taeil smiling at them (probably Doyoung, let’s be honest).</p><p>         “I’ll see you later, Doyoung” he bid before he turned and walked out.  Johnny and Ten watched him leave, Taeyong and Doyoung doing the same, before Ten looked back at the two baristas and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Taeil?  Really?” he asked.  Doyoung blushed before he shrugged.</p><p>         “So?” he murmured.  Ten chuckled.</p><p>         “Nothing.  It’s just cute.  He’s a nice guy…for a demon” he teased.  Doyoung blushed deeper as Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>         “Ten, leave him alone” he scolded.  Ten chuckled as Johnny led them over to a nearby table, just as Jungwoo walked into the café.</p><p>         “I’m here for my shift, hyung!” he declared.  Doyoung looked up at him and nodded.</p><p>         “Alright, Woo, I’ll clock out and then you can clock in” he replied before he looked over at Taeyong.</p><p>         “Take a break” he suggested as he headed to the breakroom to grab his stuff and clock out.  Taeyong sighed and shook his head as Jungwoo headed to the breakroom to wash up and get started on his shift.  Doyoung then exited the breakroom, dipping his head to Johnny and Ten before shooting Taeyong a glare.</p><p>         “I mean it” he threatened before he turned and headed out.  As soon as he left, Johnny raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Uh…did I miss something?” he asked.</p><p>         “Taeyong hyung doesn’t like to take breaks” Jungwoo called out as he stepped out of the breakroom, wearing his apron.  Taeyong sighed.</p><p>         “It’s not that I don’t like taking breaks…it’s just that the moment I decide to take a break, we get so busy and I don’t want to leave my employees alone so I just…don’t take breaks” he explained.  Johnny frowned.</p><p>         “You know that’s not healthy, right?” he stated as he walked back over to the counter and placed down his Americano.</p><p>         “You want another one?” Taeyong asked.  Johnny shook his head.</p><p>         “Thanks, but no” he replied.  Taeyong hummed and took the glass over to the sink, placing it inside, just as the bell jingled above the door.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” he and Jungwoo called out.  Taeyong then turned to see who entered the café when his eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly; it was his ex, and holy shit, Taeyong did not want to see him right now.</p><p>         “Jungwoo, take over.  I’m going to um…I gotta go” he hissed before he dashed to the breakroom, locking the door behind him.  Jungwoo frowned and watched his boss run and hide in the breakroom, wondering why, until he looked up to see a tall man stalking towards him.</p><p>         “Hi, is Lee Taeyong working today?” the man asked.  Jungwoo looked at him before he shook his head.</p><p>         “No, sorry, he’s not in today” he replied.  The man frowned.</p><p>         “But he always works…did something happen?” he asked.  Jungwoo shook his head again.</p><p>         “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you that” he replied.  The man growled in annoyance.</p><p>         “Can you tell me when he’s going to come in?” he demanded.  Jungwoo sighed.</p><p>         “Sir, I can’t tell you that; it’s against the law” he replied calmly.  The man growled before he reached out and grabbed Jungwoo by the front of his shirt, yanking him forward.</p><p>         “Tell me where he is” he snarled.</p><p>         “Hey buddy!” a voice growled, causing the man to turn and see Johnny, Ten, and Lucas, who had just arrived, glaring at him.</p><p>         “Hands off” Johnny snarled.  The man growled and let go of Jungwoo’s shirt before shoving him away, causing him to stumble backwards and hit the counter behind him.</p><p>         “Gah!” he exclaimed as the counter hit his lower back.  Lucas’s eyes widened and he quickly stormed over to the man, grabbing him by the front of his shirt this time.</p><p>         “You better leave, or things are going to get ugly” he snarled.  The man scoffed before he shoved Lucas off, storming out of the café.  As soon as he was gone, Lucas ran around the counter and over to Jungwoo, who was hissing and clutching at his back.</p><p>         “Woo, are you okay?” he asked.  Jungwoo nodded.</p><p>         “I’m fine…my back’s just throbbing.  I’ll be okay” he assured as Johnny motioned with his thumb towards the door.</p><p>         “Um…who was that?” he asked.  Jungwoo sighed as Lucas gently placed a hand on his back, sending some grace into it to try and soothe it.</p><p>         “Taeyong hyung’s asshole of an ex” he replied.  Ten frowned.</p><p>         “He’s the one who caused Taeyong’s depression?” he guessed.  Jungwoo nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah, in a sense” he replied.  Johnny frowned.</p><p>         “What’d he do?” he asked.  Jungwoo sighed.</p><p>         “Oh…you know, physical and mental abuse, manipulation, the whole nine yards.  Taeyong hyung finally broke it off when he just couldn’t take it anymore but the guy kept coming back, almost like he was stalking him.  It got so bad that at one point, hyung had to change his phone number, his address, everything.  Of course, he couldn’t change jobs, so that was a bit of a problem” he explained.  Johnny growled before he looked over at the breakroom.</p><p>         “He gonna be okay?” he asked.  Jungwoo nodded.</p><p>         “He’ll be fine.  I think” he replied.  Ten frowned.</p><p>         “We don’t need to go check on him?” he asked.  Just then, the breakroom door opened and Taeyong stepped out, looking slightly pale and shaken.</p><p>         “I’m fine” he croaked.  Lucas, Jungwoo, Johnny, and Ten all looked over at him and frowned.</p><p>         “No offense, hyung, but you look like shit” Jungwoo called out.  Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>         “I’m fine.  I just…wasn’t expecting to see him…after so long” he whispered.  Ten frowned.</p><p>         “Can’t you just file a restraining order?” he asked.  Taeyong nodded.</p><p>         “I did…but it only lasts for two years and I just…forgot about it after I stopped seeing him.  I didn’t think he’d…come back” he croaked.  Lucas, who was rubbing Jungwoo’s back, frowned.</p><p>         “You want protection?  Like a bodyguard or something?” he asked.  Taeyong looked over at him and shook his head.</p><p>         “No, thank you” he thanked before he frowned.</p><p>         “Um…what are you doing back there?” he asked.  Lucas winced apologetically.</p><p>         “Sorry, but your uh…ex shove Woo into the counter and he hurt his lower back” he explained.  Taeyong nodded slowly in understanding before he sighed.</p><p>         “I’m sorry you had to see me like that…I promise it won’t happen again” he whispered.  Johnny and Ten shook their heads.</p><p>         “Taeyong, you don’t need to apologize” Johnny argued.  Taeyong smiled weakly before he ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>         “Uh…if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get back to work” he murmured before he walked around the counter and walked over to the sink, beginning to wash the dishes.  Jungwoo and Lucas looked at one another before Lucas slowly walked around to in front of the counter, Jungwoo smiling softly as he walked over to the register.</p><p>         “Thanks, for you know, healing my back” he thanked.  Lucas shrugged.</p><p>         “Not a problem” he replied as Johnny and Ten were watching from their table, Ten finishing up his drink.  Once he was done, he got up and brought the glass over to the counter, smiling softly at Jungwoo.</p><p>         “Thank you” he thanked before he looked over at Taeyong.</p><p>         “Thanks for the drinks, Taeyong!” he called out.  Taeyong looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.</p><p>         “No problem” he replied before he turned back to his dish washing.  Ten smiled before he turned and walked over to Johnny, who had stood up from the table and was waiting for him.  They then headed towards the entrance and as soon as they were outside, Ten looked up at Johnny.</p><p>         “We need to tell Jaehyun” he declared.  Johnny frowned. </p><p>         “You think he’s gonna be able to do something?” he asked.  Ten shrugged.</p><p>         “I don’t know, but if that guy shows up again and Taeyong reacts like that…I think Jaehyun should you know…at least be there to comfort Taeyong” he murmured.  Johnny frowned.</p><p>         “Does Jaehyun even like Taeyong like that?” he asked.  Ten shrugged again.</p><p>         “I don’t know, but even if he doesn’t, he still should be there as a friend” he replied.  Johnny hummed before he nodded.</p><p>         “I’ll give him a call” he declared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Café Latte & Green Tea Latte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in the café, Taeyong moved on to make more deserts for the customers that would come in later on, while Jungwoo was still talking to Lucas.</p><p>         “What can I get you?” he asked.  Lucas hummed and looked at the menu.</p><p>         “A café latte sounds great right about now” he replied.  Jungwoo smiled.</p><p>         “Sure, coming right up” he replied, taking the card that Lucas held out.  He then swiped the card before giving Lucas the receipt as well as his card before he went to start making the café latte.  He made the espresso first and while the espresso was brewing, he made the hot milk that was too be poured into the latte.  Once the espresso was brewed, Jungwoo took the espresso and poured it into a cup before filling the cup with the hot milk, swirling it just right so that the coffee and the milk mixed together.  He continued to pour the milk until he was about a centimeter away from the lip, which he then tilted the cup upright before creating a cute little swan design with the milk.  Once he was done, he placed the cup on a plate and slid it over to Lucas.</p><p>         “One café latte!” he called out.  Lucas smiled and took the cup, eyes widening as he looked at the design.</p><p>         “Oh wow…that’s really impressive” he whispered.  Jungwoo blushed before he shrugged.</p><p>         “Well, I had a good teacher” he replied before he motioned with his head towards Taeyong.  Lucas smiled before he took a sip of the latte, eyes widening even farther.</p><p>         “God, even the coffee tastes amazing here” he breathed.  Jungwoo shrugged.</p><p>         “We pride ourselves in having really good coffee.  Don’t we, hyung?” he called out, looking over at Taeyong, who looked up from frosting one of the cakes he was making. </p><p>         “Hmm?  Sorry Jungwoo, I wasn’t paying attention” he apologized.  Jungwoo smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “No, I was just telling Lucas that we pride ourselves on having really good coffee here” he explained.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “Ah.  Yes, we do” he agreed before he raised an eyebrow at the young demon.</p><p>         “Lucas, was it?” he asked.  Lucas blinked before he grinned.</p><p>         “Huang Xu Xi, but you can call me Lucas” he offered.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “Lee Taeyong” he replied.  Lucas smiled, just as a steady stream of customers began to enter the café.</p><p>         “Uh-oh, Taeyong hyung, looks like the customers are coming in” Jungwoo called out.  Taeyong nodded as he placed his finished desert into the case.</p><p>         “Well, let’s get busy then” he replied with a smile.  Jungwoo grinned as he and Taeyong looked up at the customers.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” they called out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Jungwoo headed home with Lucas (he was nice enough to stay throughout Jungwoo’s entire shift and even offered to walk him home), while Sicheng clocked in for his shift. </p><p>         “Evening, hyung” Sicheng greeted as he walked behind the counter.  Taeyong, who was sipping some coffee, smiled slightly at him.</p><p>         “Evening, Winwin” he replied.  Sicheng smiled.</p><p>         “Have you taken a break today?” he asked.  Taeyong sighed.</p><p>         “I had to um…take an impromptu one” he replied.  Sicheng frowned and looked over at him.</p><p>         “What happened?” he asked.  Taeyong gulped.</p><p>         “<em>He</em> came in today” he croaked.  Sicheng’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “He what?!  Isn’t he supposed to stay away from here?  And you?!” he exclaimed.  Taeyong sighed.</p><p>         “It’s been over two years since I filed that last restraining order.  I just…forgot about it, you know, since I haven’t seen him around?” he explained.  Sicheng frowned. </p><p>         “Hyung…” he started when Taeyong held up a hand.</p><p>         “I know, Winwin, I know.  Please don’t…lecture me” he whispered.  Sicheng sighed.</p><p>         “Fine, but if Doyoung hyung finds out, he’s going to flip his shit and you know it” he reminded.  Taeyong groaned.</p><p>         “I know, don’t remind me” he replied.  Sicheng giggled as he turned to clean the espresso machine, just as the bell jingled above the door.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” they called out.  A tall young man with light skin, white hair, and brown eyes walked over to the counter, smiling a fanged smile.</p><p>         “Hey baby” the man greeted.  Sicheng froze before he looked over and smiled.</p><p>         “Yuta!” he replied.  Yuta grinned.</p><p>         “Came to check out your little café.  It’s cute” he declared.  Sicheng smiled before he motioned to Taeyong, who was working on making a couple of orders.</p><p>         “Taeyong hyung’s the one who designed and decorated the place” he explained.  Yuta raised an eyebrow before he looked over at the older angel.</p><p>         “I like what you did with the place.  Modern and clean” he stated.  Taeyong smiled and looked over at him.</p><p>         “Thank you.  It’s the kind of café I always wanted to run” he explained before he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “You are?” he asked.  Yuta laughed, flashing a fanged smile.</p><p>         “Oh, sorry.  Yuta Nakamoto” he replied.  Taeyong smiled and dipped his head as Sicheng raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Can I get you something?” he asked.  Yuta blinked before he looked at the menu.</p><p>         “A green tea latte, please” he replied.  Sicheng smiled.</p><p>         “Oo, nice choice” he agreed before he typed in the order.</p><p>         “4,000 won, please” he declared.  Yuta handed over the cash, which Sicheng took and placed in the register before handing him his receipt.  He then turned and started working on the latte, first pouring a small amount of matcha powder into a cup before mixing it with hot milk.  He then mixed the powder and milk together, stirring it well to make sure that there were no lumps or clumps because drinking clumps of matcha was just no good, since it was so bitter.  Once the matcha and milk were properly mixed, Sicheng poured the hot milk into the drink just enough so that it pooled in one area before he created a heart.  After he made the heart, he placed the cup on a plate and placed it on the counter.</p><p>         “One green tea latte!” he called out.  Yuta walked over to the counter and took the cup that Sicheng slid him, smiling when he saw the heart.</p><p>         “Aw, how cute” he cooed.  Sicheng blushed and Taeyong chuckled as he placed a slice of freshly made tiramisu, an Ice Americano, and a flat white on a tray before he took them out from behind the counter, walking over to a nearby table, placing down the orders before dipping his head to the customers.</p><p>         “Thank you for your patience” he thanked, turned to head back to the counter when he accidentally bumped into someone, causing him to stumble backwards.</p><p>         “Woah!” he exclaimed, but before he could fall, someone grabbed him by the arms and pulled him close.</p><p>         “Angel!  Are you okay?” a voice breathed.  Taeyong looked up in shock to see Jaehyun looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Jaehyun!  Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you” he breathed.  Jaehyun shook his head as he let go of Taeyong’s arms and took a step back.</p><p>         “It’s okay, I didn’t mean to bump into you” he apologized.  Taeyong smiled as he headed back around the counter, Jaehyun following him so that they were across from one another; Jaehyun beside Yuta while Sicheng stood beside Taeyong.</p><p>         “What brings you in so late?  A strawberry latte?” Taeyong teased.  Jaehyun chuckled.</p><p>         “Yeah, let’s go with that” he replied.  Taeyong huffed and his lips turned up in a small smile before he turned and started to make said drink.  While he was making the drink, Jaehyun turned to Sicheng and handed him the correct amount of change.</p><p>         “Don’t let Angel know” he whispered.  Sicheng smiled and nodded, silently opening the register and placing the money inside.  He then handed the receipt to Jaehyun, who took it and slipped it into his pocket, just as Taeyong turned and held out the drink.</p><p>         “Here you go” he declared.  Jaehyun smiled and stirred his drink before taking a sip, smiling contentedly.</p><p>         “As good as the first one you ever made me” he replied.  Taeyong blushed, just as Sicheng reached over and tapped his arm.</p><p>         “Hyung, can you take this order over to the corner table?  I’m gonna run to the restroom” he explained, holding up a tray containing a slice of a grapefruit tart, a strawberry smoothie, and an Iced Americano.  Taeyong nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah, sure” he replied, taking the tray before heading around the counter to the corner table, where Jaemin, a tall young man with light skin, silver hair, and brown eyes by the name of Huang Renjun, and a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes by the name of Lee Jeno were sitting. </p><p>         “Here you go, boys” he declared, placing the items down before the three college students.</p><p>         “Thanks hyung!” Jeno thanked.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “You’re welcome” he replied, turning back to head behind the counter.  When he reached the counter, he placed the tray down before he looked over at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “It’s getting late…shouldn’t you be at your club?” he asked.  Jaehyun chuckled, as did Yuta.</p><p>         “Angel, clubs like mine don’t open till at least ten.  It’s too early” he explained.  Taeyong hummed.</p><p>         “I see” he murmured as Yuta looked over at Sicheng, who returned from the restroom.</p><p>         “You wanna get dinner after your shift?” he asked.  Sicheng looked at him in shock before he smiled slightly.</p><p>         “Uh, yeah, sure.  I’d love to” he replied.  Meanwhile, Taeyong and Jaehyun were watching, smiling softly.</p><p>         “They’re cute, aren’t they?” Taeyong whispered.  Jaehyun chuckled.</p><p>         “Yeah, they are” he agreed before he turned and looked at Taeyong.</p><p>         “You left early last night?  How come?” he asked softly.  Taeyong blinked before he smiled sheepishly.</p><p>         “I had an early shift this morning.  I thought Johnny or Ten told you” he replied.  Jaehyun shook his head.</p><p>         “No, they didn’t say anything” he stated.  Taeyong huffed.</p><p>         “Well, I told them to tell you, but I guess they never did.  I opened the shop this morning” he explained.  Jaehyun hummed.</p><p>         “You should have said something about having an early shift, I wouldn’t have invited you guys if I had known” he murmured, pouting slightly.  Taeyong smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “No, I think we all had a good time.  I just wish I could have said goodbye in person.  Sorry” he apologized.  Jaehyun smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “I just wish I had known you were leaving; I would have walked you home” he explained.  Taeyong blushed.</p><p>         “Well…you can walk me home after my shift” he offered.  Jaehyun smiled.</p><p>         “I’d love to” he replied, just as he took out his phone and handed it to Taeyong.</p><p>         “Here.  So we can maybe meet up outside of work” he explained when Taeyong raised an eyebrow at him.  Taeyong nodded in understanding as he took Jaehyun’s phone and typed his contact information into it before saving it and handing it back.  Jaehyun smiled and immediately texted the number, causing Taeyong to raise an eyebrow at him again.</p><p>         “So you have my number” he explained.  Taeyong chuckled.</p><p>         “Right, that’s usually how it works” he agreed, quickly saving Jaehyun’s contact information before putting his phone away as more customers began to enter the café.</p><p>         “Looks like we’re getting busy.  If you and Yuta want to have a seat while you wait, you can” he offered, motioning to a table nearby.  Jaehyun nodded and motioned for Yuta to follow him over to the table, both demons sitting down before beginning to speak quietly.  They stayed throughout the rest of Taeyong and Sicheng’s shift, ordering new drinks every hour or so, just so that it gave them a reason to stay and so that it didn’t look like they were being creepy.  After the rest of the customers when home, Taeyong and Sicheng cleaned up their workstation while Yuta and Jaehyun offered to clean the front part of the café.  Taeyong smiled and handed Yuta a spray bottle and rag while handing Jaehyun a broom.  Both demons got to work and it didn’t take very long for the four men to clean and make sure the shop was just like how it was this morning when Taeyong and Doyoung opened the café.  When they were done, the four men headed towards the door, all of them stepping outside before Taeyong turned around and locked the door. </p><p>         “Okay.  Let’s go” he declared once he locked the door and walked back over to the others.  Yuta, Jaehyun, and Sicheng nodded, the four of them walking away from the café before Yuta and Sicheng turned right while Taeyong and Jaehyun turned left, heading home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jaehyun to the Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, it was a calm early morning during Donghyuck and Taeyong’s shift when shit decided to hit the fan.  Taeyong was working on a new drink that he wanted to put on their specialty drink menu when Donghyuck suddenly ran over to him. </p><p>         “Hyung, you need to go” he whispered.  Taeyong looked over at him and frowned.</p><p>         “What?  Why?” he replied.  Donghyuck’s eyes widened at him.</p><p>         <em>“He’s here” </em>he hissed.  Taeyong’s eyes widened and he turned to glance over his shoulder to see his horrible ex looking around and to his luck, they made eye contact.</p><p>         “Taeyong” he snarled, storming up to the counter before leaping over it to loom over Donghyuck and Taeyong.</p><p>         “Get out” Taeyong spat, shoving his ex away.  His ex scoffed and made to take a step towards them when Donghyuck stepped forward and shoved him this time.</p><p>         “You heard him.  Get.  Out” he snarled.  Taeyong’s ex glared at him before he raised his hand and slapped him, sending the angel to the floor. </p><p>         “Donghyuck!” Taeyong screamed, rushing over to the young man and kneeling down next to him.</p><p>         “Are you okay?” he asked.  Donghyuck nodded, just as Taeyong’s ex stalked over to them and grabbed Taeyong by the back of his shirt, yanking him away from Donghyuck and tossing him into the ice machine.</p><p>         “Ah!” he cried out.  His ex smirked and stalked over to him, but Donghyuck thought fast, pushing himself to his feet before grabbing the whipped cream canister, whacking Taeyong’s ex on the back of the head.  That stunned him enough and caused him to fall, allowing Donghyuck to grab Taeyong and help him to his feet before rushing him to the storage room.</p><p>         “Hyung, stay here.  I’m going to get help” he whispered.  Taeyong nodded, hissing in pain from where he crashed into the ice machine. </p><p>         “Go to the club…see if Jaehyun’s there” he croaked.  Donghyuck nodded and quickly stepped out of the storage room, shutting and locking the door from the outside.  Once the door was locked so that Taeyong’s ex couldn’t get in, Donghyuck pocketed the key, slipped around Taeyong’s stunned ex (he was still out, but he was sure by the time he got back from the club, he would be awake), and jumped over to the counter, running towards the door.  He then threw it open and ran across the street, heading over to Jaehyun’s club.  When he reached the building, he tried to open the door, but he found that it was locked.  He then resorted to banging on the door, which was soon opened by Taeil, who looked at him in confusion.</p><p>         “Can I help you?” he asked.  Donghyuck panted harshly as he looked at the confused demon.</p><p>         “My name’s Lee Donghyuck, I’m an employee of Angel Café across the street.  Is Jaehyun here?” he panted.  Taeil frowned but nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah, he is.  Come in” he urged, holding the door open for Donghyuck to slip inside and look around for Jaehyun, who thankfully was sitting at a table with Mark, Johnny, Ten, Lucas, and Yuta.</p><p>         “Jaehyun!  Jaehyun!” he exclaimed, running over to the table, making the six demons look up at him.</p><p>         “Hyuck?  What is it, what are you doing here?  Don’t you have work?” Mark asked, confused.  Donghyuck nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah, I do, but we kind of have a problem!” he exclaimed.  Johnny frowned.</p><p>         “What kind of problem?” he asked.  Donghyuck let out a whine as he pointed to across the street.</p><p>         “Taeyong’s ex is in there!  He attacked Taeyong this morning!  He even threw him into the ice machine!” he cried.  Jaehyun quickly shot to his feet, eyes burning.</p><p>         “Where’s Taeyong?” he demanded.  Donghyuck whimpered.</p><p>         “I had to lock him in the storage room for safety…his ex is gonna kill him!” he cried.  Jaehyun growled.</p><p>         “Not on my watch” he snarled before he looked at Donghyuck.</p><p>         “Do you have the key to the storage room?” he asked.  Donghyuck nodded and took the key out of his pocket, handing it to him.</p><p>         “Please, hyung…save him” he begged.  Jaehyun nodded before he looked at the others.</p><p>         “Let’s go.  Mark, stay with Donghyuck.  Taeil, watch the club” he growled.  Mark nodded and stood up, walking over to Donghyuck and taking him by the arm, having him sit down as Ten, Johnny, Lucas, Yuta, and Jaehyun storm towards  the entrance, Jaehyun’s eyes glowing red with fury.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The five demons run across the street and burst through the café door, the five of them immediately noticing Taeyong’s ex pounding on the door to the storage room.</p><p>         “I know you’re in there, you little bitch!  Open this door!” he screamed.  Jaehyun growled and rushed over to the counter, jumping over it before running over to Taeyong’s ex, grabbing him by the collar.  He then threw him over the counter at the feet of the other demons, who were looking at him for permission.</p><p>         “Go to town” he snarled.  Ten, Lucas, Johnny, and Yuta nodded before they immediately began kicking and punching Taeyong’s ex.  While they were beating the shit out of him, Jaehyun ran over to the storage room and used the key on the lock, opening the door just enough for him to slip inside. </p><p>         “Taeyong?  Are you in here?” he called out quietly.  When there was no answer, Jaehyun slowly stepped deeper inside the storage room, looking around until he found Taeyong huddled in the corner, knees to his chest, face buried in his knees, shoulders shaking.</p><p>         “Angel!” he exclaimed softly, rushing over to kneel beside him.  Taeyong slowly lifted his head and when he saw Jaehyun, his eyes widened.</p><p>         “Jaehyun” he whispered.  Jaehyun smiled gently at him and quickly sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.</p><p>         “I’m here, angel.  It’s okay” he soothed, gently stroking Taeyong’s side.  Taeyong immediately buried his face into Jaehyun’s chest, sobbing softly as he unwrapped his arms from around his knees and wrapped them around Jaehyun’s waist.</p><p>         “I was so scared, Jaehyun…I was so scared” he sobbed.  Jaehyun smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “It’s okay…he can’t hurt you anymore.  The boys are taking care of it” he whispered.  Taeyong frowned and looked up at him.</p><p>         “What do you mean?” he croaked.  Jaehyun smiled before he pushed himself to his feet, holding out his hand.  Taeyong frowned but took his hand anyways, standing to his feet.  Both angel and demon walked out of the storage room and over to stand behind the counter, where they found Taeyong’s ex dead on the ground, blood everywhere, mainly on Lucas, Ten, Yuta, and Johnny.</p><p>         “Oh my God…you guys killed him?” Taeyong breathed.  Johnny looked over at him and smiled slightly.</p><p>         “I mean…yeah” he replied. </p><p>         “We couldn’t let you live in fear of him so…” Ten started.</p><p>         “We took care of him” Lucas finished.</p><p>         “It was Jaehyun’s orders anyways” Yuta added, shrugging.  Taeyong’s eyes widened as he looked up at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “You—” he started.  Jaehyun smiled.</p><p>         “I did.  And don’t worry about the cleanup, I have some friends that will take care of this” he assured before he pulled out his phone and dialed a number, placing his phone to his ear.</p><p>         “Yeah, Kun.  I need a cleanup at Angel Café.  Bring your boys and your heavy duty equipment” he instructed before he hung up.  Within a few seconds, six men arrived in the café, dressed in black. </p><p>         “Um…” Taeyong started when Jaehyun smiled.</p><p>         “Taeyong, this is Qian Kun.  He’s in charge of heavy duty cleanups for crime scenes.  He’ll take care of this mess for you” he explained, motioning to a tall young man with light skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes.  The man, Qian Kun, smiled and dipped his head.</p><p>         “Don’t worry Mr. Lee, my team and I will take care of it” he assured.  Taeyong smiled slightly.</p><p>         “Thank you” he thanked as Kun turned and motioned to his team.</p><p>         “This is Xiao Dejun” he started, motioning to a tall young man with light skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, before motioning to a tall young man with light skin, wavy brown hair, and brown eyes standing next to him.</p><p>         “Huang Guanheng, but you can just call him Hendery” he introduced.  Hendery smiled as Kun continued with the introductions.</p><p>         “This is Liu Yangyang” he continued, motioning to a tall young man with light tan skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes, before motioning to two young men, a tall young man with light skin, light brown hair, and brown eyes and a tall young man with light skin, black hair, and brown eyes, standing beside Hendery.</p><p>         “And that’s Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung” he finished.  Taeyong smiled to all of them while Jaehyun dipped his head.</p><p>         “Thanks again, Kun” he thanked.  Kun nodded.</p><p>         “Of course” he replied.  Jaehyun then looked down at Taeyong.</p><p>         “Come on, angel.  You can stay at the bar while these guys clean up” he murmured.  Taeyong nodded and allowed Jaehyun to lead him out of the café, Johnny, Ten, Lucas and Yuta following behind him.  Before they left, Taeyong flipped the “Open” sign to “Closed” so that Kun and his team could have some privacy.  They then headed across the street to Jaehyun’s bar, Jaehyun opening the door for Taeyong.  Taeyong stepped inside and saw Mark sitting beside Donghyuck as Taeil stood on the other side of him, gently pressing a cold compress to his cheek.</p><p>         “Haechan” he called out, making Donghyuck look up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Hyung!” he exclaimed, shooting out of his chair and running over to Taeyong, throwing his arms around him, hugging him tightly.  Taeyong held the young man tightly, rubbing his back comfortingly.</p><p>         “It’s okay.  I’m okay.  Thank you for getting Jaehyun” he whispered.  Donghyuck was quiet before he let out a sob, burying his face in Taeyong’s neck.</p><p>         “I thought he was going to kill you” he whimpered.  Taeyong hushed him as he continued to rub his back.</p><p>         “No, Haechan, no.  He wouldn’t have killed me.  You wouldn’t have let him.  Jaehyun wouldn’t have let him” he soothed as Donghyuck continued to cry into his shoulder.  They stayed like that for a while before Donghyuck pulled away, wiping his eyes.</p><p>         “I’m glad you’re okay, hyung” he whispered.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “Me too” he agreed.  Donghyuck sniffled before he walked back over to Mark and sat down, leaning his head on the demon’s shoulder, Mark wrapping an arm around the angel’s waist.  Just then, Doyoung, Sicheng, and Jungwoo burst into the bar, Doyoung’s eyes wide.</p><p>         “Taeyong!” he shouted, making everyone look over at the three angels that just burst into the bar.  Taeyong sighed.</p><p>         “Doyoung” he murmured as Doyoung rushed over to him, throwing his arms around him.</p><p>         “Are you hurt?!  Did that bastard hurt you?!” he exclaimed when he pulled away.  Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>         “No.  I’m fine.  Gonna be a little sore from being thrown into an ice machine, but…I’m okay” he assured.  Doyoung let out a groan and ran his hands through his hair while Sicheng looked over at Yuta.</p><p>         “Yuta…why are you covered in blood?  What did you do?” he breathed, rushing over to the demon, hands hovering, not sure if it was okay for him to touch.  Yuta smiled softly and reached out, gently taking Sicheng’s hands in his.</p><p>         “It’s okay, baby.  We just took care of business” he soothed.  Jungwoo, who was looking at Lucas with wide eyes, gulped.</p><p>         “Did…did you kill someone?” he whispered.  Lucas nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah” he replied.  Doyoung looked over at Taeyong with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Did they—” he started and Taeyong just nodded.</p><p>         “My God, Taeyong…” Doyoung whispered.  Johnny sighed.</p><p>         “You don’t have to worry; we have a cleanup crew at your café so that it’ll look like nothing ever occurred there” he assured.  Sicheng shook his head.</p><p>         “But it’s going to be so weird…working in a place where a murder happened” he murmured.  Yuta just smiled and let go of one of Sicheng’s hands, reaching to stroke his cheek.</p><p>         “Don’t worry, baby.  You won’t even know it happened.  I promise” he soothed. </p><p>         “May I suggest…changing clothes then?  Majority of you are covered in blood…people might get suspicious” Taeil called out from where he was standing next to Donghyuck, gently petting the young man’s hair.  Jaehyun hummed.</p><p>         “That’s a good idea, Taeil” he mused.  Taeil huffed.</p><p>         “I usually have them” he replied with a smirk.  Jaehyun snickered before he looked over at Yuta, Lucas, Ten, and Johnny.</p><p>         “You guys have a change of clothes in the back?” he asked.  The four men nodded, and Jaehyun motioned with his thumb.</p><p>         “Go” he instructed.  They nodded and headed towards the back while Doyoung looked at Taeyong.</p><p>         “How are you feeling?” he asked.  Taeyong shrugged.</p><p>         “Honestly?  Kind of relieved.  I know it’s terrible, but I’m honestly glad to see him dead” he replied.  Doyoung sighed.</p><p>         “I don’t blame you; I’m glad he’s gone too” he murmured before he walked over to one of the chairs in the club and sat down, sighing.  He then looked up at Taeyong and frowned.</p><p>         “You should sit.  You look like you’re gonna collapse” he stated.  Taeyong smiled and waved his hand.</p><p>         “I’m fine” he assured, just as Jaehyun walked over to him, gently gripping his arm.</p><p>         “Angel, listen to him.  Once the adrenaline goes away, you’re going to feel faint and you might pass out” he whispered.  Taeyong looked up at him before he sighed and walked over to a chair, sitting down.  Taeil, who had walked away from Donghyuck and over to the bar, walked over to him, holding two glasses of water in his hand.</p><p>         “Here” he murmured, handing one glass to him before handing the other glass to Doyoung.  Doyoung smiled softly at him while Taeyong took the glass and raised it to his lips, taking a sip, just as Yuta, Johnny, Ten, and Lucas walked out from the back, dressed in clean black outfits.</p><p>         “God, you guys look like something straight out of a mobster movie” Jungwoo murmured.  Jaehyun chuckled, causing Taeyong to look up at him. </p><p>         “You’re not, are you?” he asked.  Jaehyun smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “Of course not, Angel” he assured before glancing over at the others, who just smirked in reply. </p><p>         “Hey...hyung?” Donghyuck called out from where he was leaning on Mark’s shoulder, making Taeyong and Jaehyun look over at him.</p><p>         “Yes Haechan?” Taeyong replied.</p><p>         “We still…get to go back to work tomorrow, right?  Like, our café won’t be closed forever?” Donghyuck asked.  Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>         “We’ll go back to work” he assured before he looked up at Jaehyun, who nodded.</p><p>         “Kun should be done cleaning, disinfecting, and sanitizing by now, but I wouldn’t suggest going back until tomorrow morning” he replied.  Taeyong hummed before he looked at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “Will you tell Kun and his men to come to the café tomorrow?  I’d like to thank them with drinks and deserts” he explained.  Jaehyun smiled and nodded.</p><p>         “Of course” he replied before his smile fell and he looked at Taeyong with concern.</p><p>         “Are you okay, Angel?  Truly?” he asked.  Taeyong smiled at him and nodded.</p><p>         “I’m fine Jaehyun, really.  Don’t worry” he replied, just as his back twinged, causing him to hiss in pain.  Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he quickly knelt down beside him, looking at him with concern.</p><p>         “Angel?  What’s wrong?” he whispered.  Taeyong smiled, but it was full of pain.</p><p>         “My back.  You know, getting throw into an ice machine kind of hurts” he explained.  Jaehyun’s eyes flashed and he had to take a deep breath before he reached out and gently placed two fingers to Taeyong’s forehead, sending his grace (demons were once angels you know) into him, healing him.  Taeyong let out a gasp as he felt the pain dissipate before he smiled at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “Thank you” he whispered.  Jaehyun smiled and nodded before he turned and looked at everyone.</p><p>         “Why don’t you all go home?  I’ll have Kun turn off all the lights and lock the doors” he assured.  All of the Angel Café workers looked at one another before they sighed and nodded.</p><p>         “Alright.  Let’s go” Doyoung declared before he pushed himself to his feet, placing his glass on the table before he headed towards the club entrance.</p><p>         “Let me walk you home” Taeil called out, quickly walking over to Doyoung, who paused and waited for him, a small smile on his face.</p><p>         “Are you sure?” he asked.  Taeil nodded.</p><p>         “Of course I am” he replied, flashing a small fanged smile.  Doyoung hummed before he opened the door, stepping out before holding the door open for Taeil, who stepped out after him.  The two of them then turned and headed towards Doyoung’s house and once everyone saw them leaving, they began to leave too.  Jungwoo and Lucas left with one another, both men talking quietly, Yuta and Sicheng left next, with Yuta holding Sicheng’s hand and reassuring him that he wasn’t hurt during the fight with Taeyong’s ex, and then Mark and Donghyuck left, Mark’s arm wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist.  The only people left in the bar were Johnny, Ten, Jaehyun and Taeyong, the four men sitting around awkwardly, before Johnny looked at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “Go.  Take him home.  We’ll watch the club” he assured.  Jaehyun smiled and nodded before he turned to Taeyong and held out his hand.</p><p>         “Come on, Angel” he murmured.  Taeyong nodded and took his hand, standing to his feet before looking over at Johnny and Ten, smiling.</p><p>         “Thank you.  For earlier today” he thanked.  Ten smiled while Johnny just shrugged.</p><p>         “No problem.  Now, you go home and rest” he instructed.  Taeyong chuckled before he nodded, he and Jaehyun heading out of the club, leaving only Johnny and Ten.  Once everyone was gone, Johnny looked over at Ten.</p><p>         “You think he’s ever going to find out?” he asked.  Ten looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “What?  That Jaehyun is a mob boss and that our club is really a front for our business and that all of us are mafia?” he asked.  Johnny nodded.  Ten let out a deep sigh.</p><p>         “God, I hope not.  They’re all so innocent…they don’t need to be dragged into our mess” he murmured.  Johnny sighed.</p><p>         “Unfortunately…I think it’s too late for that” he stated.  Ten sighed again.</p><p>         “Well, then let’s hope that our enemies don’t figure out that Jaehyun has a weakness…shit can only go downhill from there” he muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aha!  See, this is where the Mafia NCT tag comes in.  Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kidnapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Taeyong was opening up the café and getting everything ready when the bell above the door chimed.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” he called out, turning to look at who entered the café, only to see Jungwoo smiling at him.</p><p>         “Hey hyung” he greeted.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “Good morning Jungwoo” he replied.  Jungwoo flashed him another smile before he headed to the breakroom to drop off this things as well as grab his apron.  After he grabbed his apron and put it on, he went back out to help Taeyong clean up and get ready for their customers for the day.  As they were cleaning, the bell above their door jingled.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” they both called out.  Taeyong then turned to see Kun enter the café, not dressed in black but in a soft pastel blue striped shirt and white pants.</p><p>         “Kun, good morning” he greeted.  Kun smiled and dipped his head as he walked over to the counter.</p><p>         “Hi” he replied.  Taeyong smiled kindly.</p><p>         “Thank you.  For yesterday” he thanked.  Kun waved his hand.</p><p>         “It’s not a problem.  You didn’t have to do this you know” he stated.  Taeyong shrugged.</p><p>         “I know, but I wanted to” he replied before he frowned.</p><p>         “Where’s the rest of your team?” he asked.  Kun smiled.</p><p>         “They’re coming.  I just got here early so that I could give you this” he stated, holding out a piece of paper.</p><p>         “What’s this?” Taeyong asked.  Kun chuckled.</p><p>         “My team’s order.  I don’t want you to spend all of your morning making our drinks, so I thought I would come ahead of time so that when they all get here, they don’t have to worry about anything and you don’t have to worry about trying to remember their orders” he explained.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “Thank you, that really helps a lot” he thanked.  Kun nodded and handed him a card.</p><p>         “Just charge it all to me” he instructed.  Taeyong nodded and took the card, quickly punching in the orders before charging the bill to Kun.  He then handed the card back to Kun before he printed out two receipts, one for Kun to sign and one for Jungwoo to look at so that he could start working on the orders.  Once Kun signed the receipt, Taeyong took the receipt and began working on the drinks.  For Chenle, he made a Merry Cheese, which was a blended Oreo and ice cream base, a layer of whipped cream, a few small cubes of cheesecake filling, and then all topped off with vanilla soft serve and more cubes of “cheese”.  For Jisung, he made a bead soda smoothie, which was a smoothie made of blended blue vanilla syrup and vanilla ice cream, with small patches of whipped cream mixed in, topped off with cotton candy freeze-dried ice cream dots.  And finally for Kun, he made a simple iced café latte.  Jungwoo, who was working on the other three drink orders, made a choco latte for Hendery, a vanilla café latte for Xiaojun, both drinks topped with milk foam, and a simple Iced Americano for Yangyang.  As soon as all the drinks were made, Kun’s other members came in.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!  You guys can just have a seat over there; we’ll bring your drinks out!” Taeyong called out, pointing to the table where Kun was already was sitting.  The five men nodded and headed over to sit down at the table, Taeyong and Jungwoo walking around the counter to bring their drinks to them.  They then placed the correct drinks down in front of the right person before smiling.</p><p>         “Enjoy!” Jungwoo bid as he and Taeyong turned away to head back behind the counter to take other customer’s orders that had come into the café.  As Jungwoo was taking orders, Taeyong glanced up every now and then at Kun’s table in the corner, smiling softly when he watched how the six men interacted with each other, smile widening when he listened to Chenle’s dolphin like laughter echoing throughout the café.  He then shook his head and got back to work, working on the other orders that were coming in.  Once he finished all the orders of the customers that came in, he made a tray of different deserts from their display and walked out from behind the counter and over to Kun’s table, placing the tray down.</p><p>         “Here.  Some deserts on me” he stated, making the six men look at him in shock.</p><p>         “Taeyong, you really don’t need to do that—” Kun started when Taeyong smiled and shook his head.</p><p>         “Please, I want to.  Everyone enjoying their drinks?” he asked.  Everyone nodded and he smiled.</p><p>         “Good” he replied before he turned and headed back behind the counter.  He then headed to the sink to wash all of the dishes that he had made making the six different drinks and as he was washing, he heard a soft tap on the counter, making him turn to see Jisung looking at him sheepishly, the six drink glasses and tray with plates on it before him.</p><p>         “Sorry, hyung.  I know you just got started washing the dishes…” he apologized.  Taeyong laughed and shook his head, shaking the water from his hands before he walked over to Jisung.</p><p>         “Don’t apologize, Jisung.  Thank you for bringing the dishes back for me” he thanked before he took the dishes and walked them over to the sink, placing them inside. </p><p>         “Thanks for the drinks, hyungs!” Chenle called out, making Jungwoo and Taeyong turn to see the six men leaving.</p><p>         “You’re welcome!  Have a nice day!” Jungwoo called back.  Kun and the others waved goodbye, Taeyong and Jungwoo waving goodbye in return, both men watching as the six men exited the café.  Once they were gone, Jungwoo looked over at Taeyong and huffed.</p><p>         “I can’t believe they work as crime scene cleaners…” he murmured.  Taeyong shrugged.</p><p>         “You can’t judge a book by its cover, Woo” he replied as he began cleaning the dishes again.  Jungwoo chuckled and nodded before he turned back to the register, where people were waiting for their orders to be taken.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon shift with Doyoung went smoothly but it was the evening shift where everything just…went to shit.  The beginning of the evening shift went just fine, customers came in, got their drinks, hung out, you know, the normal.  Towards the end of the shift, however, things went south.  Taeyong and Sicheng were cleaning up the café, since no one had come in for the past hour, so Taeyong decided that it would be okay to close the café early.  As they were cleaning, the bell above the door chimed.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” Taeyong and Sicheng called out.  Taeyong, who was out in the dining area cleaning tables, turned to see who had entered the shop, only to have a white cloth shoved in his face as an arm wrapped around him.</p><p>         “What the hell?!” he exclaimed, struggling against whoever was holding him before suddenly going slack, the rag and spray bottle falling out of his hands and clattering to the floor.  Sicheng, who was behind the counter cleaning the espresso machine, looked up with wide eyes.  When he saw Taeyong unconscious in the stranger’s arms, his mouth fell open.</p><p>         “Hyung!” he screamed, gaining the attention of the other person who was in the café along with the man kidnapping Taeyong.  The mysterious person ran over to the counter and grabbed one of the trays from the stack, swinging it into Sicheng’s head.  Sicheng immediately crumpled to the ground, unconscious, and once he was out, the man ran over to the other man holding Taeyong and picked up Taeyong by the legs.  Both men then carried Taeyong out of the café and into the night and since no one was on the streets, no one saw what happened.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later, Sicheng awoke from his unconsciousness to find that his head was <em>throbbing</em>, probably because he got hit in the head with a <em>fucking metal tray.  </em>He then slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, letting out a groan as he did so because like I said, it was throbbing.  As he sat there for a moment, clutching at his head, he realized that the café was eerily quiet. </p><p>         “Taeyong hyung?” he called out, but there was no reply.  He frowned and pushed himself to his feet, eyes immediately going to the rag and spray bottle that was on the ground.</p><p>         “Oh shit…” he whispered before he rushed around the counter and over to the cleaning equipment.</p><p>         “So it wasn’t my imagination…hyung really did get kidnapped” he breathed before his eyes widened and his head snapped up.</p><p>         “Hyung!” he shouted.  He then ran towards the door and threw it open, rushing outside.</p><p>         “Hyung!” he shouted again, but the street was empty and dark. </p><p>         “HYUNG!” he screamed, feeling tears come to his eyes at the realization that Taeyong was gone.</p><p>         “Hyung” he whimpered before he sank down onto the front step of the café, tears streaming down his face as he started to cry.  As he was crying, he didn’t realize that his shouts were so loud that he alerted Jaehyun and the others across the street at the club.  Yuta was the one to exit the club to see who was screaming and the minute he saw Sicheng sitting on the front step of the café, his eyes widened and he took off across the street.</p><p>         “Baby!” he shouted, causing Sicheng to look up at him with wide and teary eyes. </p><p>         “Y-Yuta” he whimpered.  Yuta was at his side in an instant, kneeling beside him as he reached out to gently cup his face in his hands.</p><p>         “What happened, baby?” he asked softly.  Sicheng looked at him, tears coming to his eyes again, and before Yuta could do anything, burst into tears.</p><p>         “It’s all my fault!  I didn’t protect him.  I should have, but I didn’t.  It’s all my fault.  It’s all my—” he blubbered before his words cut off and he just sobbed even harder.  Yuta blinked, not sure what to do, but he could tell that Sicheng was hurting, so he moved to sit beside him and gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.  Sicheng melted into his embrace and continued to cry, body wracking with sobs.</p><p>         “Shh…shh baby” Yuta soothed, rubbing Sicheng’s back comfortingly.  Sicheng continued to cry, clearly distraught by whatever happened, so Yuta just continued to sit beside him and rub his back soothingly.  After about five minutes, Sicheng finally stopped sobbing and wiped his eyes, sniffling.</p><p>         “Feeling better, baby?” Yuta asked gently.  Sicheng looked up at him and shook his head.</p><p>         “No…not really” he murmured.  Yuta sighed softly.</p><p>         “Why don’t we go back to the club and you can tell me what happened, okay?” he offered.  Sicheng looked up at him and nodded, making Yuta smile softly as he stood up, holding out his hand for Sicheng to take.  Sicheng took his hand and was helped to his feet, but since his head was still sort-of throbbing from getting hit with the metal tray and because he had just sobbed for like a good five minutes, he was feeling a bit lightheaded and practically collapsed into Yuta’s arms.</p><p>         “Woah, careful!” Yuta exclaimed softly, wrapping his arms gently around Sicheng’s waist.</p><p>         “Sorry” Sicheng croaked.  Yuta smiled gently as they both walked across the street to the club, where Jaehyun was sitting at a table, Johnny and Ten on one side of him, Lucas and Mark on the other side.  Taeil was behind the bar, as usual.</p><p>         “Oh, Sicheng.  Hey” Jaehyun greeted when Yuta and Sicheng walked into the club.  The minute Sicheng saw Jaehyun, all he could think of was Taeyong and the thought of seeing Taeyong unconscious in those stranger’s arms nearly made him burst into tears again.</p><p>         “I’m sorry!  I’m so sorry!  I couldn’t protect him!” he wailed as he threw himself out of Yuta’s arms and to his knees, making everyone look at him in shock.</p><p>         “Sicheng, what are you talking about?” Jaehyun asked, standing up and walking over to the young angel, whom Yuta was kneeling next to, gently rubbing his back.</p><p>         “Taeyong hyung!  I couldn’t protect him!  I’m sorry!” Sicheng cried.  Jaehyun froze as he looked at him.</p><p>         “Sicheng…what happened to Taeyong?” he asked slowly.  Sicheng sniffled and looked up at him, eyes red as tears continued to stream down his cheeks.</p><p>         “He was…kidnapped.  These two guys in black came into the café and…one grabbed him and the other one knocked me out by swinging one of our metal trays at my head” he explained.  Yuta let out a growl and Jaehyun’s eyes slowly began to glow red as Sicheng continued telling what happened.</p><p>         “When I woke up, hyung was gone!  I…I should have stopped them, but I didn’t!  I’m sorry” he sobbed, hanging his head in shame.</p><p>         “Sicheng, it’s not your fault.  They surprised you; it’s not your fault at all” Johnny soothed as he and the others walked over to him, Yuta, and Jaehyun. </p><p>         “He’s right baby.  It’s not your fault” Yuta soothed as he gently pulled Sicheng into his arms, hugging him tightly.  Sicheng buried his face into Yuta’s chest, letting out a sob, and Yuta just ran his hand through his hair, trying to comfort him.</p><p>         “Do the others know?” Jaehyun asked after a moment.  Sicheng glanced and him and shook his head.</p><p>         “I didn’t tell them…I don’t know if I can” he whimpered.  Jaehyun took a deep breath before he nodded.</p><p>         “Alright…” he murmured before he turned and looked at Taeil, who was standing behind the bar, watching everything with a look of concern on his face.</p><p>         “You have Doyoung’s number, don’t you?” he asked.  Taeil looked up at him and nodded.</p><p>         “I do” he replied. </p><p>         “Can you give him a call?  Let him know the situation?” Jaehyun asked.  Taeil nodded again.</p><p>         “Yeah, sure” he replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket before dialing Doyoung’s number.  About fifteen minutes later, Doyoung and the others burst into the club, Doyoung’s eyes looking crazed.</p><p>         “What the hell and fuck do you mean Taeyong was kidnapped?!” he snarled as he stormed over to Jaehyun.  Jaehyun looked at him in shock.</p><p>         “Why are you shouting at me for?  I just found out about this a few minutes ago” he snapped.  Doyoung growled.</p><p>         “It’s your fault.  Somehow it’s your fault he got kidnapped” he spat.  Jaehyun shook his head.</p><p>         “I didn’t do anything!” he shouted.</p><p>         <strong>“</strong><strong>Alright, enough!”</strong> Yuta roared, making everyone look at him in shock as he wrapped his arms tighter around Sicheng, who looked so small in his arms.</p><p>         <strong>“</strong><strong>It’s nobody’s fault.  It’s not Jaehyun’s, it’s not Sicheng’s, it’s not yours.  We don’t know why Taeyong was kidnapped, but he was.  Playing the blame game isn’t going to get him back, so knock it off” </strong>he spat, glaring at Jaehyun and Doyoung. </p><p>         “Yuta’s right, you know.  Shouting and blaming each other solves nothing” Ten agreed.  Donghyuck frowned.</p><p>         “So…what are we going to do?  How are we going to get Taeyong’s back?” he asked.  Jaehyun looked over at him before he sighed.</p><p>         “I’m not sure…” he murmured, just as his cellphone rang.  He frowned and pulled it out, noticing the unknown number.</p><p>         “Hello?” he answered.</p><p>         <em>“</em><em>Jung Jaehyun.  You never told me you were dating such a pretty angel” </em>a voice purred on the other line.  Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he gripped at his phone.</p><p>         “You…where’s Taeyong?” he snarled, making everyone look at him.</p><p>         <em>“</em><em>Hmm…wouldn’t you like to know?  Don’t worry, he’s still alive…for now.  He’s such a pretty thing, Jaehyun…he’d make a lovely pet” </em>the voice purred on the other end. </p><p>         “I’m going to kill you if you hurt one <em>single </em>hair on his head.  Do you understand me?  You’re <strong><em>dead</em></strong>” Jaehyun snarled.  The voice chuckled.</p><p>         <em>“</em><em>I’d like to see you try.  But since you’re soooo worried about him…be at Pier 15 by midnight.  If not…your pretty angel dies” </em>they declared before the line went dead.  Jaehyun snarled and clutched at his phone, gripping it so hard he nearly snapped it in half.</p><p>         “Well?  What did that person say?  Where’s Taeyong hyung?” Jungwoo demanded.  Jaehyun huffed.</p><p>         “Pier 15.  We have to be there by midnight or he dies” he muttered.</p><p>         “What time is it now?” Mark asked.</p><p>         “It’s about 9:00 now.  We have about…two hours and forty-five minutes before we have to go to the pier” Lucas stated.  Jaehyun let out a growl.</p><p>         “Fuck…” he hissed. </p><p>         “Jaehyun, you need to calm down.  You acting like this isn’t going to help the situation nor is it going to get Taeyong back.  Get your head straight and take a deep breath” Johnny ordered.  Jaehyun looked at him before he nodded.</p><p>         “Alright…thanks Johnny” he breathed.  Johnny nodded before he looked at Yuta.</p><p>         “Yuta, why don’t you take Sicheng to one of the booths and just…calm him down” he suggested.  Yuta nodded and slowly stood to his feet, gently lifting Sicheng up at the same time.</p><p>         “Come on, baby” he whispered, guiding the trembling angel over to one of the booths so that he could breath and catch his breath.  Jaehyun then looked over at Doyoung and the others.</p><p>         “We’re going to be here for a while…just try and—” he started.</p><p>         “If you say relax, I’m going to punch you” Doyoung growled.  Jaehyun raised his hands in surrender as Doyoung let out a heavy sigh before walking over to the bar, sitting down.  Taeil looked over at him and smiled gently.</p><p>         “Coffee?” he asked.  Doyoung looked up at him and sighed.</p><p>         “I feel like I might need something stronger” he murmured.  Taeil shook his head.</p><p>         “Sorry, but drinking might not be the best idea right now.  We need you sharp” he replied.  Doyoung sighed again.</p><p>         “Then, yeah, I’ll take the coffee” he murmured.  Taeil smiled and nodded.</p><p>         “One coffee coming up” he agreed.  Meanwhile, Jungwoo walked over to Lucas, who looked at him with soft eyes.</p><p>         “Hey Woo.  Sorry about your boss” he murmured.  Jungwoo sniffled and wiped his eyes.</p><p>         “Thanks” he croaked.  Lucas then motioned to one of the tables.</p><p>         “You wanna sit down?” he asked.  Jungwoo nodded.</p><p>         “Please” he whispered.  Lucas nodded and held out his hand, which Jungwoo took as Lucas led him over to one of the tables and sat down.  While Lucas and Jungwoo were sitting down, Donghyuck walked over to Mark and all but buried his face in the demon’s neck.</p><p>         “It’s gonna be okay, Hyuck.  We’re gonna get Taeyong hyung back, don’t worry” Mark soothed, running his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair.  Donghyuck let out a whimper and turned his head so that his face was buried in Mark’s neck, hugging the demon tightly.</p><p>         “I hope he’s going to be okay” he whimpered.  Mark continued to run his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, the gesture comforting.</p><p>         “He’ll be fine, Hyuck.  Remember when he broke that demon’s arm?  Taeyong hyung’s a fighter.  And don’t worry, when Jaehyun hyung finds out who took him…that person’s dead” he assured.  Donghyuck hummed, Mark’s words a little reassuring.  While the other demons were comforting their angel partners, Johnny and Ten walked over to Jaehyun, who was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.</p><p>         “You know, you acting like this isn’t helping anybody’s nerves” Ten stated.  Jaehyun shot him a glare, but he could feel Johnny glaring at him, so he turned away, huffing.</p><p>         “Your angel is going to be fine, Jaehyun.  We’re going to get him back” Johnny assured.  Jaehyun sighed.</p><p>         “I know but…I just can’t believe he got taken…Doyoung’s right, it is all my fault” he murmured.  Johnny gave him a look.</p><p>         “You can’t go blaming yourself, Jaehyun.  That’s not fair” he chided.  Ten nodded in agreement.</p><p>         “Something like this was bound to happen and you know it.  With our lifestyle…things like this happen” he soothed.</p><p>         “But it shouldn’t have” Jaehyun hissed, venom in his voice as he turned to glare at both demons.  Ten flinched while Johnny just took a step forward and threw his arms around Jaehyun, giving him a hug.  Jaehyun froze before he melted into his hug; sometimes he forgot that while he was the leader, Johnny was older than him. </p><p>         “Everything’s going to be fine, Jae…everything’s going to be fine” Johnny soothed.  Jaehyun buried his face in Johnny’s shoulder and let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>         “God I hope so” he whimpered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, Taeyong can not catch a break, can he?</p><p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Secrets Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, at Pier 15, Taeyong awoke to find himself in an abandoned warehouse with his hands bound to a wooden chair.  He looked around, not recognizing his surrounding, and frowned.</p><p>         “Where the fuck—” he started when he heard footsteps echo in front him.</p><p>         “Oh, looks like my pretty angel woke up” a voice cooed.  Taeyong looked up to see a man dressed in all black standing before him, a devilish smile on his face.</p><p>         “Who are you?  And where am I?” he demanded.  The man smiled.</p><p>         “My name’s not important.  And where you are doesn’t matter” he replied.  Taeyong huffed.</p><p>         “What am I doing here?” he asked.  The man smiled again; this time wider.</p><p>         “You, my pretty angel, are bait.  Leverage, if you will” he replied.  Taeyong frowned.  Leverage?  What the hell was this guy talking about.</p><p>         “What the hell are you talking about?” he demanded.  The man cackled.</p><p>         “Oh, my pretty angel, I’m trying to lure your beloved Jaehyun here.  You see, he took something of mine, so I decided to take something of his” he snarled.  Taeyong frowned.</p><p>         “Lure Jaehyun?  Why?” he demanded.  He was so confused; he had no idea what was going on.</p><p>         “Because I want to <em>kill </em>him” the man snarled before he shrugged.</p><p>         “An eye for an eye, I suppose” he murmured.  Taeyong struggled against his bonds, only to have a gun suddenly pointed in his face.</p><p>         “Ah, ah, ah.  I wouldn’t do that, angel.  Not unless you want your brains blown out” the man snarled.  Taeyong froze and looked up the barrel at the man, snarling himself.</p><p>         “What do you want with me?  I’m useless” he spat.  The man laughed.</p><p>         “Oh, but you see, you’re not.  You’re the thing that’s going to bring Jaehyun to me and then you’ll get a front row seat to his execution” he declared.  Taeyong snarled before he spat in the man’s face.</p><p>         “Go fuck yourself” he spat.  The man’s eyes widened before he barked out a laugh.</p><p>         “Seems like Jaehyun found himself a feisty one.  That should be good considering his line of work” he purred.  Taeyong frowned.</p><p>         “Line of work?  But he’s a night club owner” he stated.  The man looked at him for a moment before he let out a soft gasp.</p><p>         “He never told you?” he breathed.  Taeyong’s frown deepened.</p><p>         “Never told me what?” he replied.  The man chuckled.</p><p>         “What he does for a living” he explained.  Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>         “I don’t understand what you mean.  He’s a night club owner” he argued.  The man just laughed softly.</p><p>         “Oh you poor innocent angel.  You don’t get it, do you?” he whispered.  Taeyong growled; he was getting quite fed up with this man not telling him whatever fucking secret he had to tell him.</p><p>         “Don’t get what?” he snarled.  The man smiled devilishly.</p><p>         “That your precious Jung Jaehyun?  Is a mobster.  And not just some lackey, oh no.  He’s the boss of the whole operation; the head honcho” he declared.  Taeyong looked at him in shock, blood running cold, like someone just dumped a bucket of ice water on him.</p><p>         “W-What?” he croaked.  The man chuckled.</p><p>         “Kinda shocks you to your core, doesn’t it?” he teased.  Taeyong looked up at him and glared.</p><p>         “You’re lying” he spat.  The man chuckled.</p><p>         “Angel, I can assure you, I’m not” he replied.  Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>         “Stop calling me that” he spat.  The man raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “What, “angel”?  Why, is that Jaehyun’s special name for you?” he sneered.  Taeyong blushed and looked away, making the man cackle.</p><p>         “Oh, you’re making this so much fun!” he purred, just as a gunshot rang out, making the man and Taeyong look to see Jaehyun, Johnny, Ten, Doyoung, Lucas, Jungwoo, Yuta, Sicheng, Mark, Donghyuck, and Taeil standing at the entrance of the warehouse, Jaehyun’s eyes glowing red with fury as he held a gun up in the air.</p><p>         “So…you’ve arrived” the man purred.  Jaehyun snarled.</p><p>         “I swear to God, Jake, if you’ve hurt one hair on his head—” he started, taking a step forward only to freeze when the man standing before Taeyong, Jake, lifted his gun and pointed it at Taeyong’s head.</p><p>         “One more step and your angel goes bye-bye” he snarled.  Jaehyun growled but stayed where he was, making Jake smile.</p><p>         “Good boy.  You know, it’s a pity that I had to tell your angel what kind of person you are…you should have been more honest with him” he stated.  Jaehyun’s eyes widened and he looked at Taeyong, who just solemnly nodded.  Jaehyun let out a heavy sigh as Donghyuck looked over at him.</p><p>         “Hyung, what is he talking about?” he asked, confused.  Jake laughed.</p><p>         “None of these poor angels know?!  Oh, this is just delightful!” he cackled before he motioned to Jaehyun and the others.</p><p>         “They’re mobsters!  Mafia!” he exclaimed.  The angels froze and looked at their respective…partners in shock.</p><p>         “Is it true?” Doyoung whispered, looking at Taeil.  Taeil just nodded.</p><p>         “Unfortunately, it is” he replied.  Doyoung let out a sharp breath as Jake cackled. </p><p>         “This is just too much!  You’ve known these men for weeks and you never even knew what they did!” he exclaimed.  Jaehyun growled and raised his gun.</p><p>         “Shut up!” he roared, pointing his gun at Jake, who just raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “You do realize the minute you shoot me, I’ll shoot him, right?” he stated, motioning with his own gun to Taeyong, who sat bound to his chair. </p><p>         “Jaehyun, put the gun down.  Please” Taeyong croaked.  Jaehyun looked at him and let out a growl before he did what he was told and lowered his gun.  Jake chuckled.</p><p>         “Oh, you’re whipped.  You’re so whipped for this pretty little angel” he cooed before he snapped his fingers, a dozen men suddenly appearing out of nowhere.</p><p>         “Well, this has been fun, but I think it’s time for me to do what I actually called you here to do: kill you” he snarled, glaring at Jaehyun, before he snapped his fingers again.</p><p>         “Finish them!” he shouted.  The men immediately pounced on Jaehyun and the others, but before they could even get a punch in, Sicheng ran forward and did a front aerial, slamming one of the men to the ground, easily breaking his chin and skull.  Everyone looked at him in shock, since his eyes were glowing pink and he was the first person to make a move.</p><p>         “Baby, that was so badass” Yuta whispered.  Sicheng smiled, his eyes turning into small half moons.</p><p>         “Thanks” he replied, just as Yuta’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “Duck!” he shouted, causing Sicheng to crouch down as he jumped over him and punched another man running towards them in the face, breaking his nose.  Another man then rushed at Doyoung, but Taeil stepped forward and threw out a hand, halting him mid-run before throwing him to the side like he was nothing.  Doyoung smiled, just as a man came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck, putting him in a chokehold. </p><p>         “Gah!” he gagged.  Taeil spun around, eyes widening, but before he could do anything, Doyoung gripped the man’s forearm and bent over, shifting the man’s weight onto his back before he flung the man off of him.  When the man crashed to the ground, stunned, Doyoung let out a chuckle.</p><p>         “Never done that before” he murmured.  Taeil chuckled.</p><p>         “Well, you did well” he praised before he walked over to the man on the ground and stomped on his chest, breaking his ribs and puncturing his lungs.  Doyoung winced.</p><p>         “That was a bit violent of you” he murmured.  Taeil shrugged.</p><p>         “He would have gotten up and hurt you again.  Couldn’t take any chances” he explained.  Doyoung hummed.</p><p>         “That’s fair” he agreed.  Another one of Jake’s lackeys then ran at Jungwoo, but Lucas wasn’t having it, grabbing the man’s arm before easily twisting and snapping it.  When the man went down with a cry, Lucas let go of his arm and grabbed his face in his hands, quickly snapping his neck.  While he was bent over, another lackey thought it would be a good idea to try and attack him, but Jungwoo just ran and rolled over his back, kicking the lackey in the chest, sending him flying. </p><p>         “Oh shit.  Thanks Woo” Lucas thanked when he stood up.  Jungwoo smiled. </p><p>         “Of course” he replied.  Just then, another lackey ran at Mark and Donghyuck, but Donghyuck stopped one of them with a flying punch to the face, sending him to the ground. </p><p>         “Nice punch, Hyuck” Mark praised.  Donghyuck smiled and shrugged.</p><p>         “T’was nothing” he replied.  Mark chuckled before he noticed a lackey coming towards Donghyuck so he grabbed Donghyuck’s wrist and pulled him out of the way before front kicking the lackey away, his kick so powerful that he sent the man into the wall of the warehouse. </p><p>         “Damn…you just broke his spine” Donghyuck whispered.  Mark chuckled darkly.</p><p>         “That was kind of fun” he mused.  Four more lackeys ran towards Johnny, Jaehyun, and Ten, but Jaehyun easily took two out by shooting them between the eyes while Johnny held out his hand, telepathically dragging one of the lackeys into his outstretched hand, his eyes glowing red.  He then slowly closed his hand around the lackey’s throat, cutting off his oxygen supply, snarling as he did so.  When the lackey went unconscious, Johnny threw him to the ground and stomped on his head, blood and brains splattering everywhere.  Ten then rushed at the other lackey, smiling darkly as he thrust his hand into the man’s chest and literally ripped out his heart.  The man looked at Ten with wide eyes as Ten crushed his heart in his hand, dropping it like it was a piece of trash.  The man then collapsed to the ground, Ten shaking blood of his hand in disgust.</p><p>         “That was probably the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen in my life” Donghyuck croaked from behind his hand that was covering his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. </p><p>         “That was probably the most disgusting thing I’ve ever <em>done</em> in my life” Ten grumbled, just as the ground shook beneath their feet, making them turn to see Jake growling and pointing his gun at Taeyong.</p><p>         <strong>“You </strong><strong>may have killed my men, but I still have a one up on you!” </strong>he screamed.  However, before he knew what was happening, Taeyong tucked in his chin before leaning backward, kicking the gun out of Jake’s hand and sending it skittering away.  He kept his chin tucked in as he crashed to the ground, the force of the fall strong enough to shatter the chair into pieces and allow himself to slip out of his bonds.  He then pushed himself up into a back handspring before running over to the gun that he had kicked away, picking it up and cocking it as he pointed it at Jake.</p><p>         <strong>“</strong><strong>Where’s your one up now?” </strong>he sneered as his eyes glowed white and six white wings unfurled from his back. </p><p>         “Oh shit” Johnny whispered from where he and the others were standing off to the side.  Taeyong then slowly stalked towards Jake, gun out in front of him, an aura of unholy anger surrounding him.  Jake slowly began to back away from Taeyong, but Taeyong kept coming closer, so he decided that the only way he wasn’t going to die was to get down on his knees and beg. </p><p>         “Please, please.  Don’t do this” he begged as Taeyong walked over to him, gun pointed at his forehead.</p><p>         <strong>“</strong><strong>Why shouldn’t I?”</strong> Taeyong snarled.  Jake laughed nervously.</p><p>         “Because you’re better than that; you’re not a killer” he stated.  Taeyong raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.</p><p>         <strong>“</strong><strong>Really?” </strong>he asked, a small smirk on his face.  On the side, all of his friends looked at him in shock and fear; they had never seen him act like this before.  This was a completely different Taeyong from the one who worked at the café; this one was dangerous, unpredictable, and deadly.  Jake nodded, tears coming to his eyes.</p><p>         “Please, if you let me go, I promise to leave you, your workers, Jaehyun, everyone, alone” he promised.  Taeyong looked at him and narrowed his eyes.</p><p>         <strong>“You </strong><strong>promise?”</strong> he asked.  Jake nodded.</p><p>         “I promise” he replied.  Taeyong then let out a snarl so furious that the ground shook beneath everyone’s feet.</p><p>         <strong>“</strong><strong>If I ever, EVER, see you again, I won’t be so nice next time” </strong>he snarled.  Jake nodded as Taeyong motioned to the warehouse entrance.</p><p>         “Go” he ordered.  Jake nodded and pushed himself to his feet, running towards the entrance, but he didn’t make it very far when a gunshot rang out and he suddenly fell to the ground, bleeding from a gunshot wound to the back of the head.  Everyone looked at the dead body in shock before they looked back at Taeyong, who was still holding the gun, smoke coming out of the barrel.</p><p>         <strong>“</strong><strong>But unfortunately for you, there won’t be a next time” </strong>he snarled as he lowered the gun; eyes fading back to normal as he pulled his wings against his back.  He then let out a heavy sigh before looking over at Jaehyun and the others, who were looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Hyung…you just killed a guy” Jungwoo breathed.  Taeyong blinked before he looked down at the gun in his hand.</p><p>         “Oh…so I did” he murmured before he looked up, eyes locking with Jaehyun.</p><p>         “Jaehyun, could you—” he started and Jaehyun immediately put his own gun away before walking towards him, taking the gun from his hand. </p><p>         “Are you okay, Angel?” he whispered as he held the gun out, Taeil stepping forward to take it from him.  Once the gun was out of his hand, Jaehyun gently reached out and cupped Taeyong’s face in his hands.</p><p>         “Taeyong?  Are you okay?” he asked again.  Taeyong blinked at him before he let out a soft huff.</p><p>         “I feel…weird.  Almost numb” he replied.  He then looked into Jaehyun’s eyes, his own eyes filling with tears.</p><p>         “Why didn’t you tell me?” he croaked.  Jaehyun shushed him as he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Taeyong’s forehead.</p><p>         “I’ll explain everything when we get back okay?” he soothed.  Taeyong sniffled and nodded, causing Jaehyun to smile slightly before he kissed Taeyong’s forehead again.</p><p>         “Come on, Angel.  Let’s get out of here, huh?” he asked softly.  Taeyong nodded, a single tear streaming down his cheek.</p><p>         “Please” he whimpered.  Jaehyun nodded and wiped away the tear before he let go of Taeyong’s face, taking his hand instead as he led him towards the warehouse entrance.  They exited first, the others watching them leave with wide eyes.</p><p>         “Where the fuck did he learn to do that?!” Donghyuck hissed, looking over at Doyoung, who shook his head.</p><p>         “I don’t know!” he exclaimed.  Johnny then let out a soft chuckle, making everyone look at him.</p><p>         “What’s so funny?” Jungwoo demanded.  Johnny looked at all of the confused angels and smiled.</p><p>         “What you just witnessed was the power of a Seraphim, one of the strongest and highest ranking angels” he stated.  Sicheng shuddered.</p><p>         “I have never been more scared of him in my life than in this moment” he whispered.  Doyoung shook his head.</p><p>         “But I’ve never seen him like that.  Ever!” he exclaimed.  Johnny shrugged.</p><p>         “Guess you can’t judge a book by his cover” he replied.  Yuta then looked over at Jake’s corpse and huffed.</p><p>         “Obviously he did” he muttered.  Taeil hummed.</p><p>         “Yeah, and look where it got him: dead” he spat.  Ten then motioned to the warehouse entrance.</p><p>         “Let’s head back, shall we?  I think we’ve had enough excitement for one day” he declared.  The others nodded in agreement as they turned and headed out of the warehouse, leaving behind a mess of corpses.  As soon as they were far enough away from the warehouse, Johnny looked over at Taeil and nodded; the eldest demon snapping his fingers, sending the warehouse up in flames.</p><p>         “Thanks hyung” Johnny murmured.  Taeil laughed darkly.</p><p>         “Well, they don’t call me the ruler of fire and brimstone for nothing” he replied.  Johnny chuckled.</p><p>         “True that” he agreed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p><p>This chapter was heavily inspired by Doja Cat's Boss Bitch during the fight scene, and Taeyong's SuperM trailer, where he pointed a gun at himself and the viewer.  So I suggest listening to "Boss Bitch" when reading this entire chapter and I posted the links to the gifs below so you can understand the gun scene.  Imagine the other Taeyong is Jake.</p><p>Taeyong Pointing Gun at Viewer: https://66.media.tumblr.com/ccd06c8a47f1639c93077cd75326c443/94d82c9450144549-e7/s400x600/f1e519a465315642942a856ff15039169dc9568b.gif</p><p>Taeyong Pointing Gun at himself: https://66.media.tumblr.com/1a6fa9db503c4565c714a96afdb6c3ad/94d82c9450144549-01/s400x600/f218874ea507e7a431bc27585a0bc8740a3b77cf.gif</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Secrets Explained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the club, Jaehyun led Taeyong over one of the booths and gently sat him down before sliding into the booth across from him.</p><p>         “So…you’re not really a night club owner, are you?” Taeyong asked softly after a few moments of silence.  Jaehyun looked at him for a moment before he sighed.</p><p>         “No, I’m not” he replied.  Taeyong tilted his head at him.</p><p>         “And the others?  Are they also mafia?” he asked.  Jaehyun nodded.</p><p>         “Yeah.  Johnny and Ten are my underbosses, Taeil is the caporegime, and Yuta, Lucas, and Mark are soldiers” he explained.  Taeyong hummed.</p><p>         “I see” he murmured before he looked up at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered.  Jaehyun blinked at him.</p><p>         “Well, it’s not exactly an easy topic to bring up, Angel.  And you just seemed so…innocent.  I didn’t want to dirty you with my world” he explained before he smirked.</p><p>         “Though clearly you’re not as innocent as I thought” he teased.  Taeyong blushed and lowered his eyes.</p><p>         “Ah, yeah…” he murmured.  Jaehyun raised an eyebrow in interest.</p><p>         “Where did you learn to…fight like that?  Shoot a gun?” he asked.  Taeyong looked at him and shrugged.</p><p>         “I don’t know, to be very honest” he replied.  Jaehyun hummed.</p><p>         “The only reason why I ask is because it just looked so natural; like you’ve been in that situation before” he explained.  Taeyong chuckled mirthlessly.</p><p>         “I can assure you, I have not” he stated as he looked down.  Jaehyun smiled softly.</p><p>         “I believe you” he replied before he reached out and gently took one of Taeyong’s hands in his.</p><p>         “Taeyong.  Angel.  Look at me” he murmured.  Taeyong raised his head and Jaehyun swore he had never seen eyes more beautiful.</p><p>         “I’m sorry I lied to you; I really am.  But I just wanted to protect you from my world.  What I do…it’s not pretty.  And you deserve everything good and happy and pure in life; not what I have” he whispered.  Taeyong frowned at him.</p><p>         “Why does it sound like you’re breaking up with me, even though we’re not dating?” he asked.  Jaehyun blinked at him before he laughed.</p><p>         “I didn’t even think you would want to date, especially after your ex” he explained.  Taeyong huffed.</p><p>         “We’ve been flirting for weeks, I thought you would have gotten the hint that I liked you” he grumbled.  Jaehyun smiled and gave Taeyong’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>         “Oh, I got the hint, angel.  But I just didn’t want to rush into anything that you wouldn’t be ready for” he explained.  Taeyong smiled slightly at him.</p><p>         “For killer, you have a heart” he teased.  Jaehyun chuckled and shrugged.</p><p>         “What can I say?  You’ve made me soft” he replied.  Taeyong blushed before he looked Jaehyun in the eyes.</p><p>         “Jaehyun, I don’t care if you’re mafia.  I really don’t” he stated, making Jaehyun’s eyes widen.</p><p>         “Angel, do you know what you’re saying?” he asked.  Taeyong nodded.</p><p>         “I do.  I want to be with you, Jaehyun” he declared.  Jaehyun looked at him in shock before he let out a soft laugh.</p><p>         “You know by being with me, your entire life is going to change?” he stated.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “My life changed the first day I met you.  So, I’m willing to take that risk” he replied.  Jaehyun looked at him in awe before he shook his head.</p><p>         “You never cease to amaze me, Angel” he whispered.  Taeyong laughed and Jaehyun swore he heard angels singing (no pun intended).</p><p>         “Well, you’re just full of surprises yourself” he replied.  Jaehyun smiled, just as the others walked into the club, making both him and Taeyong look over at them.</p><p>         “Hyung, are you okay?  You’re not hurt are you?” Sicheng asked, looking at Taeyong with concern.  Taeyong smiled fondly and slipped his hand out of Jaehyun’s before he slid out of the booth and walked over to his friends.</p><p>         “I’m okay Winwin” he assured.  Sicheng looked at him for a moment before he let out sniffle and rushed forward, throwing his arms around him, burying his face in his neck.</p><p>         “I’m sorry I let them take you” he croaked.  Taeyong shook his head.</p><p>         “Winwin, you can’t blame yourself.  No, don’t blame yourself.  It’s not your fault” he soothed, rubbing the young angel’s back comfortingly.  Sicheng sniffled and pulled away, looking into Taeyong’s gentle eyes.</p><p>         “I promise you, Winwin, it’s not your fault.  Please don’t beat yourself up about it” Taeyong whispered.  Sicheng nodded.</p><p>         “Okay” he croaked.  Taeyong smiled before he reached out and pinched Sicheng’s cheek gently.</p><p>         “I saw that front aerial.  Beautiful form” he praised.  Sicheng beamed. </p><p>         “I never thought all my traditional Chinese dance classes would pay off” he admitted.  Taeyong chuckled before he looked over at Jungwoo.</p><p>         “Nice roll over Lucas’s back into a kick” he praised.  Jungwoo smiled and shrugged.</p><p>         “It was the first thing that came to my mind” he replied.  Taeyong then looked at Doyoung and smiled.</p><p>         “Doyoung.  I saw you flip that guy; nice form” he stated.  Doyoung huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from him.  Taeyong raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>         “What?” he asked.  Doyoung turned and glared at him.</p><p>         “You could have seriously been hurt, you dumbass” he snapped.  Taeyong chuckled.</p><p>         “Well, obviously I’m not because I had you guys there.  You guys had my back” he stated.  Doyoung continued to glare at him before he sighed heavily and stepped forward, pulling Taeyong into a tight hug.</p><p>         “I was so worried” he choked.  Taeyong hugged his friend back, giving him a squeeze, before he pulled away.</p><p>         “I know.  I’m sorry I worried you” he apologized before his gaze finally turned on Donghyuck and he smiled.</p><p>         “My cute little angel, all grown up and punching people in the face.  I’m so proud of you” he cooed.  Donghyuck blushed and waved his hand.</p><p>         “It was nothing” he replied before he looked at Taeyong.</p><p>         “But you!  With you kicking the gun away from that guy while falling back and breaking that chair before back handspringing to your feet to grab the gun?!  Where did you learn to do that?” he exclaimed.  Taeyong laughed and shook his head.</p><p>         “I don’t know” he replied.</p><p>         “It’s called your “inner fighter”.  In Seraphim, it only comes out when they decide to go on the attack.  Most Seraphim develop their inner fighter at a young age; though I’ve never seen one so late in development so powerful” Taeil murmured, making Taeyong look over at him.</p><p>         “How do you know so much about this?” he asked, frowning.  Taeil laughed.</p><p>         “Well, you can’t be the King of Hell if you don’t know things” he replied.  Jungwoo, Sicheng, Donghyuck, Doyoung, and Taeyong’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “Wait a minute…are you telling me you’re—” Doyoung started.</p><p>         “The Devil?  Yup” Taeil replied.  Taeyong blinked in shock.</p><p>         “But you’re so…” he started.  Taeil raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.</p><p>         “Not what you expected?” he finished.  The angels all nodded in unison.  Johnny chuckled.</p><p>         “Yeah, Taeil gives off a very gentle old soul kind of vibe, but don’t be fooled.  He could, and I mean literally, let all Hell break loose and not even break a sweat” he explained.  Taeyong then frowned.</p><p>         “But if you’re so much more powerful than Jaehyun…why aren’t you the boss?” he asked as Jaehyun walked over to join the group.  Taeil shrugged.</p><p>         “Too much responsibility.  I don’t mind being in the background.  Besides, I don’t have the personality to be a boss anyways.  It’s easier to be a bartender; people tend to spill their whole life story to you after a couple of drinks and you can gain information that way” he explained.  Donghyuck shook his head.</p><p>         “There are so many levels to this that I don’t understand” he whispered.  Mark looked over at him and smiled.</p><p>         “Thankfully, you don’t have to” he replied.  Yuta nodded in agreement.</p><p>         “Yeah, leave the killing and that mafia business to us, kid.  You just focus on making your delicious coffee” he stated.  Lucas, who hadn’t spoken the entire time, then looked over at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “You know…they could be a valuable asset to us” he stated.  Jaehyun looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Oh?  How so?” he asked.  Lucas shrugged.</p><p>         “Well, I mean, they’re almost like Taeil; they work as baristas.  They have the perfect vantage point of getting information since no one suspects them” he explained.  Jaehyun hummed as Taeyong crossed his arms.</p><p>         “Are you telling me that you want my friends and I to become spies/informants for your mafia?” he asked.  Lucas blinked before he nodded sheepishly.</p><p>         “Uh, yeah” he replied.  Taeyong was quiet before he looked over at Sicheng, Doyoung, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo.</p><p>         “What do you think?” he asked.  Donghyuck laughed.</p><p>         “I’m down.  You know I always have the juiciest gossip, hyung” he replied as Jungwoo shrugged.</p><p>         “I mean, I don’t really have a problem with it; it almost feels like we’re spies” he murmured, a small smile on his lips.  Doyoung huffed.</p><p>         “As long we don’t get drugged and dragged to some weird ass warehouse out in the middle of fucking nowhere, I don’t care” he grumbled.  Sicheng then smiled, a cute and gummy smile.</p><p>         “I’m always quiet, so they won’t suspect anything” he assured.  Taeyong nodded in agreement to all of their statements before he looked over at Lucas.</p><p>         “I guess we’re in” he declared.  Jaehyun frowned.</p><p>         “Are you sure you want to do this, angel?  You know there’s no going back” he stated.  Taeyong chuckled and shrugged.</p><p>         “And I’m okay with that” he replied.  Jaehyun sighed before he nodded.</p><p>         “Alright, fine” he agreed as Johnny cleared his throat.</p><p>         “I suggest we all go home and get some rest.  Today’s been very…exciting, to say the least” he stated before he pointed at Taeyong.</p><p>         “Especially you, mister.  You need to rest” he ordered.  Taeyong laughed and nodded.</p><p>         “Yes dad” he agreed.  Johnny flashed a fanged smiled before he motioned to the door.</p><p>         “Now go” he ordered.  Taeyong nodded, turning to flash a warm smile at Jaehyun before he walked towards the entrance of the club, opening the door before stepping out.  Everyone watched him leave before Doyoung looked over at Jaehyun and the others.</p><p>         “Um…see you guys later” he murmured, quickly turning and heading towards the door, Donghyuck, Sicheng, and Jungwoo following after him.  The angels exited the club and headed in their respective directions towards home, leaving the demons alone in their club.</p><p>         “Well, that went better than we thought” Ten mused.  Jaehyun nodded as Taeil looked at him.</p><p>         “You’ve got yourself a keeper.  Don’t lose him” he instructed, giving him a look.  Jaehyun smiled and nodded.</p><p>         “I won’t, hyung.  I promise” he assured.  Taeil smiled and nodded as Mark crossed his arms.</p><p>         “Hyung, do you think Doyoung hyung will get over his shock of you being the Devil?” he asked.  Taeil shrugged.</p><p>         “I don’t know.  I think so, but I’m going to let him come around himself” he replied.  Mark nodded as Ten yawned.</p><p>         “I need a nap.  I’m going home.  See you boys tomorrow” he bid before he turned and headed towards the entrance of the club.  Johnny looked over at him before he looked back at the others.</p><p>         “Gotta go.  See ya” he stated before he rushed after Ten, both men exiting the club.  Jaehyun smiled before he looked at Taeil, Yuta, Lucas, and Mark.</p><p>         “Go home.  Get some rest” he instructed.  The four men nodded and headed out of the club, leaving Jaehyun alone.  Once he was alone, he smiled softly to himself.  He couldn’t believe Taeyong would want to stay with him, even when he learned his “true identity”.  So, he wasn’t going to lie to himself and not admit that that fact alone made him feel a little special and if not a little giddy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise!  If you didn't guess it from the last chapter, Taeil's the Devil!  </p><p>Hope you guys are enjoying this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Very Sweet Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the little…warehouse incident, everything went back to normal.  Taeyong and Doyoung opened the shop as usual, cleaning and prepping everything for the morning rush, when the bell jingled above the door.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” they called out, both men looking up to see Taeil standing in the shop, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.  Taeyong blinked before he glanced over at Doyoung and smirked.</p><p>         “I’m gonna go check to see if we have more straws in the back” he stated, quickly slipping away to give Doyoung and Taeil some privacy.  Doyoung glared at his best friend’s retreating back before he sighed and looked back at Taeil.</p><p>         “Taeil.  Good morning” he greeted, a small smile on his face before he noticed the bouquet.</p><p>         “Those are nice.  Who are they for?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  Taeil smiled and walked over to the counter, holding them out.</p><p>         “For you” he replied.  Doyoung’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock.</p><p>         “Oh!  I, uh…I don’t know what to say” he murmured as he took the bouquet from Taeil, looking at them.</p><p>         “They’re gorgeous” he murmured.  Taeil smiled.</p><p>         “I just thought I would get you a little something to just, you know, brighten up your workspace” he explained.  Doyoung smiled as he took a sniff of the flowers, eyes shutting in content.</p><p>         “Well, I love them.  Thank you” he thanked, opening his eyes and smiling at Taeil.  Taeil smiled back and watched as Doyoung walked over and placed the bouquet of flowers in a vase that they had on hand, filling it with water before placing it on the counter.</p><p>         “There.  So that everyone can admire them as well” he declared.  Taeil chuckled before he looked at Doyoung.</p><p>         “I have a question” he stated.  Doyoung looked back at him and tilted his head.</p><p>         “Hmm?  What is it?” he asked.  Taeil sighed.</p><p>         “You’re…not still weirded out by the fact that I’m the Devil, right?” he asked.  Doyoung blinked in surprise before he smiled a gummy smile.</p><p>         “Well, I was a bit shocked at first, but now it doesn’t really bother me.  I like you for who you are; whether you’re Devil or just a plain ole demon.  I like you either way” he replied.  Taeil let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>         “Oh, thank God.  I thought you weren’t going to want to see me anymore” he murmured.  Doyoung scoffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “As if” he replied before he put his hands on his hips.</p><p>         “Now, are you going to order something or are you just going to stand there looking pretty?” he asked.  Taeil blinked before he laughed.</p><p>         “I’ll take your bunny coffee” he replied.  Doyoung nodded and turned, taking the cold brewed coffee out of the refrigerator, pouring it into a pitcher before mixing it with chocolate milk.  He then mixed the two drinks together, making sure that they were seamless, before he placed the pitcher down and grabbed a glass that they used for inhouse orders.  He poured the mixture into the glass before pouring a few cubes of ice into the glass.  He then grabbed the small metal pitcher full of freshly whipped cream and poured that into the glass, filling it up to the top.  For the finishing touch, he shook powdered sugar over the top, covering the drink with just enough to give him a good base.  He then took the bunny stencil and placed it gently on top of the powdered sugar before shaking cocoa powder over it to create the bunny.  He then took off the stencil and placed it down before sliding the coffee over to Taeil.</p><p>         “One “bunny coffee”” he called out with a smile.  Taeil smiled and took the coffee, taking a sip.</p><p>         “Still as good as the first time I had it” he declared.  Doyoung blushed before he nodded.</p><p>         “Thanks” he thanked.  Taeil smiled before he headed over to one of the tables to sit down and enjoy the rest of his coffee.  Just then, Taeyong came out of the storeroom and walked over to Doyoung.</p><p>         “How long does it take to find some straws?” Doyoung demanded, glaring at him.  Taeyong smiled and shrugged.</p><p>         “They were hard to find” he replied as he looked over at the flowers in the vase.</p><p>         “Your flowers are pretty” he stated.  Doyoung blushed and gave him a gentle shove.</p><p>         “Shut up” he murmured.  Taeyong chuckled before he looked at him.</p><p>         “I’m really happy for you, Doyoung.  Taeil seems like a really great guy…even for the Devil” he teased.  Doyoung shot him a glare.</p><p>         “I’m gonna punch you again” he grumbled.  Taeyong laughed, just as a large group of customers suddenly entered the café.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” they called out.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>During the afternoon shift, both Jungwoo and Donghyuck were working alongside Taeyong, even though Donghyuck didn’t have to come in, he insisted because he said that he was bored and wanted to get out of the house.  And Taeyong had no problem with him helping out, since their afternoon shift was even more busy than their morning shift.  As they were working, Lucas and Mark walked in, making Jungwoo and Donghyuck brighten.</p><p>         “Mark!” Donghyuck greeted, a bright smile on his face.  Mark grinned, showing a fang.</p><p>         “Hey Hyuck” he replied before he nodded to Jungwoo and Taeyong.</p><p>         “Jungwoo, Taeyong hyung” he greeted.  Taeyong nodded, smiling at the young demon.</p><p>         “Hi Mark” he replied.  Donghyuck then tilted his head at Mark and Lucas.</p><p>         “What can I get you guys?” he asked. </p><p>         “Um, I’ll have that black sugar bubble tea you made me last time” Mark replied before he looked over at Lucas.</p><p>         “What about you?” he asked.  Lucas shrugged.</p><p>         “I’ll try that too” he replied.  Donghyuck nodded.</p><p>         “Okay, cool.  Two black sugar bubble teas” he stated, punching in the order before taking Mark’s card.  He then swiped the card and handed it back to Mark before he looked at Jungwoo.</p><p>         “Woo, can you start on the milk tea?” he asked.  Jungwoo nodded and turned, grabbing two measuring cups before squirting some black sugar syrup into the bottom of each of them.  He then took their freshly made milk tea and poured it into the two measuring cup.  Once that was done, he mixed the milk tea and sugar syrup together, making sure that both were well mixed.  While he was mixing the syrup and milk tea, Donghyuck took two glasses and squirted black sugar syrup on the inside of each glass.  He then took scoops of boba and put about two scoops each into each glass before filling the glasses up with ice.  After the ice was put in the glass, Jungwoo poured the milk tea over the ice, finishing the drinks with straws.</p><p>         “Two black sugar bubble teas!” Donghyuck called out.  Mark and Lucas then walked over to the counter, Mark taking the drink from Donghyuck while Lucas took the drink from Jungwoo.</p><p>         “Thanks” Lucas thanked before he took a sip, eyes widening in shock.</p><p>         “Holy shit, that’s good!” he exclaimed.  Jungwoo smiled.</p><p>         “Well, it is one of our best sellers” he stated, just as Johnny and Ten walked into the café.</p><p>         “Hey guys” Ten greeted, walking over to Mark, Lucas, Jungwoo, Donghyuck, and Taeyong. </p><p>         “Hey hyung” Donghyuck replied.  Taeyong, who was working at the stove, looked over at them and smiled.</p><p>         “Your drinks will be right out, guys!” he called out.  Johnny and Ten blinked.</p><p>         “But…we just got here and didn’t order anything” Johnny stated.  Taeyong smiled as he finished off one of the drinks by putting a sprig of mint on it before he turned to Johnny and Ten, placing one large Americano and one large Thai tea down on the counter.</p><p>         “That’s okay.  It’s on me” he stated.  Johnny huffed and shook his head.</p><p>         “Kid, you like, are gonna lose business if you keep giving away drinks” he stated as he took the Americano and Thai tea, handing the tea over to Ten, who snatched it and began drinking it almost greedily.  Taeyong shrugged.</p><p>         “I don’t mind” he replied.  Johnny huffed again before he took a sip of his Americano.</p><p>         “God, why the hell does it taste so good?” he grumbled.  Donghyuck smirked.</p><p>         “Because Taeyong hyung is one of the best damn baristas in town” he declared.  Johnny hummed as he took another sip of his Americano.</p><p>         “Damn straight he is” he murmured as Ten placed his drink down on the counter and pulled out his wallet, pulling out a large wad of cash before shoving into the tip jar.  Taeyong’s eyes widened.</p><p>         “Ten!” he exclaimed but Ten just pointed a finger at him.</p><p>         “Don’t.  You deserve all the tips and all the money because I swear to god you’re going to make me cry every time I drink your damn Thai tea” he stated.  Taeyong rolled his eyes before smiling.</p><p>         “I’m glad you like my drinks” he replied, just as more customers came into the shop.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” he called out, a bright smile on his face.  The four demons looked at one another before they decided to head to a nearby table and drink their drinks; letting their friends work.  After a little while, once the large influx of customers had died down, Taeyong gave Jungwoo and Donghyuck a break to go and spend some time with Mark and Lucas, because he could tell that the two had been eyeing the table after helping every customer.  So the minute Taeyong gave them the “go ahead”, they slipped out of their aprons and headed over to the back table, both men talking animatedly the minute they sat down, Mark and Lucas joining in on the conversation while Johnny and Ten just listened as they sipped their drinks.  Taeyong watched them with a fond smile on his face before he went back to making his chocolate cake when the bell above the door jingled.</p><p>         “Welcome to Angel Café!” he called out, looking up to see Kun, Jisung, and Chenle stepping into the café.</p><p>         “Kun, Chenle, Jisung.  Hi” he greeted as he finished frosting the cake and decorating it before placing it in the display case.  After putting the cake away, he walked over to the register and the three men.</p><p>         “What can I get you guys?” he asked.  Kun handed him a list.</p><p>         “Just thought I would make it easier on you” he explained.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “Thank you” he thanked before he motioned to the back table.</p><p>         “Johnny and the others are over there if you want to wait with them for your orders” he stated.  Kun nodded.</p><p>         “Thanks” he thanked, handing Taeyong his card, which Taeyong took and swiped before handing it back to him.  He then printed out a receipt, handing it to Kun for him to sign.  Once Kun signed the receipt, Taeyong took the receipt and began working on the drinks.  Thankfully, the drink orders were the same as last time, so he didn’t have to make as many dishes as he thought he would.  For Chenle, he made a Merry Cheese, which was a blended Oreo and ice cream base, a layer of whipped cream, a few small cubes of cheesecake filling, and then all topped off with vanilla soft serve and more cubes of “cheese”.  For Jisung, he made a bead soda smoothie, which was a smoothie made of blended blue vanilla syrup and vanilla ice cream, with small patches of whipped cream mixed in, topped off with cotton candy freeze-dried ice cream dots.  For Kun, he made a simple iced café latte, a choco latte for Hendery, a vanilla café latte for Xiaojun, both drinks topped with milk foam, and a simple Iced Americano for Yangyang.  After he made the drinks, he placed them on the counter.</p><p>         “Order for Kun!” he called out.  Kun, Chenle, and Jisung, who were talking with the others, looked up before standing up and heading over to the counter, each man taking two drinks.</p><p>         “Thanks hyung!” Chenle thanked.  Taeyong smiled and nodded.</p><p>         “You’re welcome Lele.  Have a good day” he bid, waving goodbye to the three men.  The men waved goodbye as Johnny and Ten walked over to the counter, carrying their drink glasses as well as Lucas’s and Mark’s.</p><p>         “Oh, thank you” he thanked.  Johnny nodded and motioned to the table, where Mark, Donghyuck, Lucas, and Jungwoo were still talking.</p><p>         “We wanted to give the boys some alone time.  You know, so that it didn’t feel like they had parents watching them?” he explained.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “I got it.  But they still got one parent watching them” he teased, winking.  Johnny laughed.</p><p>         “That they do.  See ya Taeyong” he bid, Ten waving goodbye as well as they headed out of the café.  Taeyong smiled and waved goodbye before he glanced over at the back table, watching as Donghyuck clung to Mark and rested his head on his shoulder while Jungwoo giggled at something that Lucas said, their fingers intertwined.  He smiled fondly before he turned and went back to work.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The evening shift was as normal as ever, save for Sicheng glancing at the door every few moments, looking almost nervous.  Taeyong noticed it immediately after the first couple of times he did it and let out a sigh.</p><p>         “Winwin, no one’s going to come in here and hurt us.  Hurt me” he soothed.  Sicheng looked over at him, eyes full of fear.</p><p>         “But what if—” he started, just as the bell jingled, making Sicheng jump and Taeyong look over to see Yuta and Jaehyun walking into the café.  Sicheng then let out ragged breath, running his fingers through his hair as he sniffled.  Taeyong looked over at him in concern and he could tell that he was trembling and desperately trying to hold back tears.</p><p>         “Oh Winwin” he whispered, gently reaching out to place a hand on top of Sicheng’s hair.</p><p>         “You know, we’re not busy tonight.  Why don’t you go and take a break?” he soothed, gently petting Sicheng’s hair.  Sicheng sniffled and looked up at him.</p><p>         “Are you sure?” he croaked.  Taeyong nodded.</p><p>         “Yuta and Jaehyun are here.  They’ll keep us safe” he assured.  Sicheng nodded.</p><p>         “Okay” he agreed.  Taeyong smiled gently and nodded as well, stepping back to let Sicheng step out from behind the counter who made a beeline straight to Yuta.</p><p>         “Baby, what’s wrong?” Yuta asked, concerned as Sicheng practically threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around him before burying his face in his neck.  Sicheng said nothing and let out a ragged, wet, breath, causing Yuta to look up at Taeyong and frown.  Taeyong just gave him a look and Yuta immediately got the message.</p><p>         “Oh baby.  Baby, shh, it’s okay.  No one’s going to hurt you” he soothed as he rubbed Sicheng’s back.  Sicheng just whimpered and Yuta sighed.</p><p>         “Come on, baby, let’s go sit down” he murmured.  Sicheng nodded and pulled his face out of Yuta’s neck, unwrapping his arms from around Yuta’s waist.  Yuta then led him over to one of the tables with half a booth, both men sitting down on the booth.  Sicheng then curled into Yuta as Yuta wrapped a protective arm around him and pressed a kiss to his hair.</p><p>         “I’m here baby.  No one’s going to hurt you or Taeyong.  I promise” he whispered, gently stroking Sicheng’s side.  Meanwhile, Jaehyun walked over to the counter and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “What was that all about?” he asked.  Taeyong sighed.</p><p>         “While he’s been better since that day, sometimes Sicheng’s mind goes back to the day that I got kidnapped and he just…sort of freaks himself out.  I’m sure it’s a very mild form of post-traumatic stress but still” he explained before he sighed again, this time heavily.</p><p>         “I don’t…like to see him hurting, Jaehyun” he whispered.  Jaehyun looked over at him and smiled softly.</p><p>         “I know you don’t, angel” he replied, reaching out to take Taeyong’s hand in his.  Taeyong looked over at him and smiled slightly.</p><p>         “Thanks” he thanked before he tilted his head at him.</p><p>         “Why are you here?” he asked.  Jaehyun shrugged.</p><p>         “Just wanted to stop by, say hi.  Check on you, see how you’re doing” he replied.  Taeyong smirked at him.</p><p>         “Are you worried I have PTS too?” he asked.  Jaehyun gave him a look.</p><p>         “You were kidnapped Taeyong” he reminded.  Taeyong looked at him and huffed.</p><p>         “I know that, Jaehyun, but I’m fine.  Honestly” he assured.  Jaehyun gave him another look and he sighed.</p><p>         “Look, if I one day suddenly don’t feel…myself?  I’ll come to you.  Okay?” he bargained.  Jaehyun looked at him for a moment before he nodded.</p><p>         “Okay” he agreed.  Taeyong then slipped his hand out of Jaehyun’s before going over to the hot water dispenser and filling up a mug with hot water.  He then took a chamomile teabag and placed it inside the mug to let it steep.  While he let it steep, he filled up a glass with ice before filling the glass almost to the brim with milk.  He then scooped freshly made strawberry syrup into the glass and placed a straw inside.  After he made the strawberry latte, he walked over to the espresso machine, filled up the metal frothing pitcher with milk and then heated it with the frother.  While the milk was heating, he ground some coffee beans and placed them in the porta-filter, packing the grounds in.  He then placed it into the machine and pressed the button, waiting for the coffee to extract.  As the coffee was extracting, he placed a few scoops of matcha powder into a mug before taking the milk off the frother before it curdled.  He then poured some of the hot milk into the mug with the matcha and mix it so that there wouldn’t be any clumps of matcha at the bottom of the mug.  When he was sure everything was smooth, he filled up the rest of the mug with the milk, creating the green tea latte.  After creating the latte, he grabbed a tall glass, filled it with ice and water, and then took the freshly made espresso and poured it into the glass.  Once the Americano and latte were made, Taeyong went back to the chamomile tea and took out the teabag, throwing it away.  After all the drinks were made, he placed them on a tray and walked around the counter and over to where Yuta and Sicheng were sitting, placing the green tea latte in front of Yuta and the chamomile tea in front of Sicheng.  He then placed his Americano and Jaehyun’s strawberry latte on the table before walking back to the counter, where he was greeted by a raised eyebrow from Jaehyun.</p><p>         “Go sit down; I’m gonna close up and then I’ll join you” he assured, tiptoeing to place a kiss on Jaehyun’s cheek.  Jaehyun smiled and nodded, heading over to the table while Taeyong headed over to the front door, flipping the sign to “Closed” and locking the door.  He then walked back over to the table, taking a seat next to Jaehyun before reaching out to grab his Americano and take a sip. </p><p>         “Hyung, you’re awesome” Sicheng murmured as he sat up to take a sip of his chamomile tea.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “I try” he replied.  Jaehyun smiled and wrapped an arm around Taeyong, pulling him closer as he took a sip of his latte.  Yuta watched Sicheng take a few sips of his tea before he reached out to drink his own latte.  The four men soon got to talking, Sicheng relaxing in Yuta’s arms as his stress and anxiety slowly went away and Taeyong could tell.  And as he sat there, listening to his friends laugh with Jaehyun’s arm around his shoulder as he sipped his Americano, he realized that this was all he ever wanted.  He then glanced over at Jaehyun and smiled slightly; he didn’t mind a little danger in the mix either.  The four men continued to talk and laugh through the evening until Sicheng yawned more than once in a span of five minutes and Yuta declared that he was “taking his baby home”.  Taeyong and Jaehyun laughed and nodded, watching as Yuta stood up first, Sicheng following behind.  Sicheng then tried to take the glasses back to the counter when Taeyong raised a hand.</p><p>         “Winwin, I’ll take care of it” he assured.  Sicheng smiled sleepily.</p><p>         “Thanks hyung” he thanked as Jaehyun looked at Yuta.</p><p>         “Get him home safe” he instructed.  Yuta nodded.</p><p>         “Of course” he replied before he and Sicheng headed over to the door, Sicheng unlocking the door so that he and Yuta could step out.  They then headed home, leaving Jaehyun and Taeyong alone.  As soon as they were alone, Taeyong took the empty drink glasses and headed around the counter to the sink, where he quickly washed and dried the cups and glasses before he put them away.  He then grabbed some cleaning supplies and looked over at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “Could you help me clean and wipe down tables?” he asked.  Jaehyun nodded and took the tossed rag and spray bottle, starting to clean the right side of the café while Taeyong cleaned the left side.  Once the tables were cleaned and the chairs were pushed in, Taeyong walked back to the counter and began cleaning the granite.  After he finished cleaning the granite, he took his cleaning supplies and placed them back in the supply closet before turning to look at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “Toss me your stuff, I’ll put it away” he called out.  Jaehyun threw the bottle to him as well as the rag, which Taeyong caught effortlessly before placing the bottle in the cabinet and the rag in the hamper to be washed.  Once he had put everything away, he took off his apron and hung it in the breakroom before walked out from behind the counter, only to have Jaehyun suddenly crowd in his space, hands on his waist as he pushed him against the counter. </p><p>         “J-Jaehyun!” he gasped as Jaehyun loomed slightly over him, eyes softly glowing red.</p><p>         “I have been waiting for weeks to do this” he murmured, making Taeyong’s eyes widen.</p><p>         “Do what?” he whispered.  Jaehyun smiled, revealing fangs.</p><p>         “This” he declared before he took one of his hands off Taeyong’s waist and gently lifted Taeyong’s chin, their lips meeting in the middle.  Taeyong’s eyes widened in shock before his eyes slipped shut and he leaned into the kiss, letting out a hum.  Jaehyun then moved his hand from Taeyong’s waist to around him, pulling him closer as he ran his other hand through Taeyong’s hair while Taeyong’s hands reached up and grasped his leather jacket, pulling him impossibly closer.  They kissed for what seemed like forever before Jaehyun filled pulled back, leaving Taeyong panting heavily, trying to regain some oxygen.</p><p>         “I like this look on you, Angel” Jaehyun teased, voice husky as he looked at Taeyong, who looked absolutely disheveled with his mused mousy brown hair and swollen pink lips.  Taeyong narrowed his eyes at him before he gently hit Jaehyun’s chest.</p><p>         “Naughty” he gently scolded.  Jaehyun chuckled.</p><p>         “What can I say?  I’m a demon; it’s in my blood” he teased.  Taeyong huffed and rolled his eyes before he looked at Jaehyun.</p><p>         “I’m not saying that I didn’t like it” he murmured.  Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Does that give me permission to kiss you again?” he asked.  Taeyong smirked.</p><p>         “Maybe” he replied.  Jaehyun’s eyes flashed bright red.</p><p>         “You’re such a tease, Angel” he growled softly before he leaned in again.</p><p>         “Gentle, please” Taeyong whispered.  Jaehyun nodded.</p><p>         “Of course” he agreed before he pressed his lips to Taeyong’s again, this time much more gentle than their first kiss.  He then reached up and cupped Taeyong’s face in his hands, kissing the angel deeply while still keeping the kiss gentle.  When they pulled away again, Taeyong leaned forward and rested his head on Jaehyun’s chest, Jaehyun’s hand coming up to run his finger through his hair.</p><p>         “You know something, Angel?” Jaehyun murmured after a few moments of silence.  Taeyong lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>         “Hmm?” he replied, Jaehyun’s hand still in his hair.  Jaehyun smiled softly.</p><p>         “I’m glad I walked into this cute little café that day” he murmured.  Taeyong smiled.</p><p>         “I’m glad you did too” he whispered.  Jaehyun chuckled before he leaned down again, pecking Taeyong on the lips, before he removed his hand from Taeyong’s hair, gently combing it down so that people wouldn’t get the wrong ideas.</p><p>         “Let’s go home, shall we?” he suggested.  Taeyong hummed and nodded.</p><p>         “You’re gonna have to get off me though” he murmured.  Jaehyun chuckled and stepped back, allowing Taeyong to push himself away from the counter, hissing as he rubbed his lower back.</p><p>         “You okay?  Did I hurt you?” Jaehyun asked, concern on his face.  Taeyong smiled slightly and shook his head.</p><p>         “No, the counter edges are just sharp” he replied.  Jaehyun rolled his eyes.</p><p>         “Taeyong, I did hurt you if you’re hissing and rubbing your lower back” he stated as he reached out and gently touched Taeyong’s back, sending some grace into it to soothe the pain.</p><p>         “Thank you” Taeyong murmured.  Jaehyun nodded.</p><p>         “Of course” he replied.  Taeyong then looked him in the eyes.</p><p>         “Can we go home?” he asked.  Jaehyun nodded and reached out, taking his hand.</p><p>         “Sure Angel” he replied.  The two men then headed towards the door, Taeyong turning off the lights before they stepped out, Taeyong locking the door behind them.  Once the lights were off and the café was locked, Taeyong and Jaehyun headed down the street, their fingers entwined, Taeyong’s head resting on Jaehyun’s shoulder as they walked, small smiles on both of their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you guys enjoyed this story!  It was a lot of fun for me to write and to read all of y'alls feedback and comments was a lot of fun!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Angel/Demon NCT fic, this time Coffee shop AU!  I watch too many korean cafe vlogs so I thought I would try my hand at writing my own coffee shop au with a bit of a twist!</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy this story!  Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>